The Other Love of Arthur
by LostForeverInHisEyes
Summary: She came a long time before Gwen. She brought out the best in him. Though he hadn't seen her for years, he still loved her. Always would. She crashes unexpectedly back into his life, how will they cope with what is waiting for them. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 The Hunt

_A/N - So, here I was thinking I would just concentrate on one story at a time, but no. This one just won't leave me alone. Here is the first chapter. _

_Disclaimer - If you recognise it, it's probably not mine._

_Full Summary - _

_Before Gwen there was one how brought out the best in him, even from the time they were both children, the one who, when she was there, helped him be the boy he was supposed to be, not just a prince in training. He'd loved her, he still did. It had been years since she had visited Camelot, but they still wrote and he cherished every one of her letters. But what will happen when she crashes back into his life, when he almost loses her. When the secrets, lies betrayal and deception surrounding their lives are revealed who will they become? What will they have to do to have the lives and love they both so desperately want.  
_

**Chapter 1 - The Hunt**

"Arthur, please don't make me go on the hunt today. Gaius already has so much for me to do," begged Merlin. Arthur looked at him, wondering who it would be more punishment for if Merlin came today.

"Fine, it's not like you would be any fun anyway," he replied as Merlin finished helping him dress. A day out with just the few knights would be more pleasant if Merlin wasn't there.

"Thank you Arthur, I promise I'll make it up to you. Anything..."

"Merlin shut up and go before I change my mind or take you up on the offer. You did say anything." Arthur left the unspoken threat hanging in the air.

"Going," said Merlin as he disappeared out the door.

As Arthur was about to leave to join his knights, a knock came at his door.

"Finally remembering to knock are we Merlin? What did you forget?" Arthur asked as he opened the door. Except it wasn't Merlin, it was his father.

"Father, what brings you here? I was just on my way out." His father knew he was heading out today and Arthur wondered what was so important to bring him here first thing. He hoped it didn't have to do with last nights conversation regarding him settling down and finding a bride.

"I know. I just wanted to personally deliver your mail," Uther said as he handed Arthur a letter.

"Thank you Father," Arthur replied as he took the letter, smiling at the familiar writing he knew so well. Unfortunately he would have to wait to read it until this evening. Something to look forward to though, knowing it would be a very enjoyable evening.

"Have a good hunt," said Uther as he left.

"Thank you Father," Arthur said to his retreating back.

Carefully he placed the letter on his bedside table, the temptation was very strong to rip it open. He knew it would be long by the weight of it. Reluctantly he walked away, three of his knights were waiting for him.

Arthur joined his knights, Leon, Oliver and Thomas and, after mounting his horse they rode out together, heading to the familiar woods outside Camelot to hunt.

They were almost to their destination, talking amongst themselves, when a clanging of swords ahead had all of them on alert. Arthur pushed his horse forward faster, tense and ready to fight, stopping once he saw the source. There were two fighters, caught up in a battle with four others who looked like the raiders that had been haunting the road out of Camelot recently. He thought they had been taken care of. There were already two dead on the ground. Raiders by the looks of them.

"Let's go men," he said as he dismounted, then called for a halt to the fighting. No one listened, so he and his men joined in the fight, taking down two of the raiders before he heard a decidedly female scream ring out.

"Tristan!"

The voice sounded familiar, but it couldn't be. He turned to see the taller of the fighters take a blow to the head from behind and crumple to the ground unconscious. Noting Leon and Oliver were moving to intercept, he turned to the source of the female voice, the smaller fighter. But neither he or Thomas were able to reach her or the final raider before the raider pierced her with his sword. He heard her scream and his heart briefly stopped in his chest. He knew that scream. The raider pulled his sword back and she collapsed to the ground. Rushing over he took out the final raider quickly before turning to her and kneeling next to her.

Gently he pushed the hair away that was covering her face.

"Tayla?" he said, his voice strained with worry. Please let me be mistaken.

She looked up at him, pain evident on her beautiful face with those familiar eyes. She smiled at him and his heart ached, wishing so much that he had been wrong.

"Hi gorgeous, miss me much?" she said.

A/N - So what do you think? Keep going?


	2. Chapter 2 To Save a Princess

_A/N _

_My apologises for confusing everyone. I have set the character selection back to Arthur rather than Arthur and Gwen. This is mostly a story about Arthur and Tayla, though there is Arthur/Gwen content, it is just not exactly the main story. _

_Also, the story is set after "Once and Future Queen", as this was the episode that started the story rolling in my head. There won't be any reference (that I know of yet) to any further episodes, so it is a bit of an AU from there. Sorry for not mentioning that before hand. It starts at a point after "Once and Future Queen", probably about 6 months down the track, where Gwen and Arthur know how they feel toward each other but are still resigned to nothing being able to happen, though the friendship and respect has secretly blossomed between the two of them. _

_Hope that clears things up._

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts.  
_

_Also, there will be no Gwen bashing in case anyone else is concerned about that. Arthur would never allow that! :-) _

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_**Chapter Two – To Save a Princess**_

"Tayla you are bleeding!" Arthur said, ignorning her question, his hand still stroking her hair.

"No kidding. Happens when you get a sword in the side," she replied. Arthur couldn't help but smile. She hadn't changed. Serious but joking at the same time. Before he could respond further, he heard a groan from the other fighter, Tristan he assumed, as he came to. Arthur looked up at him, as he started to get to his feet, trying to bring the sword up with him ready to defend.

"It is alright my friend. You are safe," Arthur said, as Leon moved over to help Tristan up. Once Tristan was on his feet, he looked over at Arthur and nodded. His eyes swiftly moving over to Tayla's face then down to see her hands held tightly over her wound, blood seeping through her fingers. Stumbling over to her, still reeling from the blow, he knelt down, looking at her.

"Princess, you're hurt," Tristan said, concern and anguish in his voice.

"So are you," Tayla replied gently, looking at his face too, which was bleeding from a cut above his eye.

"May I?" Tristan asked her, indicating her wound.

"Of course," Tayla replied. As Tristan's hands went to her wound, Arthur spoke.

"What are you doing? Camelot is not far, we must get her to our physician."

"It is alright Arthur," Tayla spoke. Arthur turned to look at her, a frown on his face.

"Tristan has trained under our physician for this. It allows him to treat the wounded on the field, better survival rates. Tristan, this is Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot. Arthur, this is Sir Tristan, my own personal knight and body guard."

"My Lord! My apologises. I didn't..." Tristan started to say.

"No apology necessary Sir Tristan, your attention was most definitely in the right place. What can you do for her?" Arthur reassured the knight and directed the attention back to Tayla, intrigued by the idea of medical assistance during battle.

As Tristan gently moved Tayla's hands off the wound, the blood started to flow faster and she groaned and closed her eyes. Tristan placed his hands where hers had been and looked at Arthur.

"My Lord, I need to get pressure on this that will stay whilst we ride. I need something to use as a bandage and something to tie around her waist to keep the pressure on," Tristan said.

Arthur looked over at Leon, "Your belt, Leon please," Arthur said as he looked down at his shirt. He reached for his dagger and sliced open the seams of one of his shirt sleeves. Pulling the sleeve off, he held it out to Tristan as Leon approached with his belt.

"Thank you," Tristan said as Tayla took both items.

"This is going to hurt again My Lady," Tristan said, looking at her.

"It has not stopped Tristan," she said smiling gently back at him. "Just tell me what to do'" she continued. Arthur knelt back down, silently offering his services to Tristan. Tristan quickly removed one of his hands and reached for the sleeve, which he then pushed onto the wound and placed pressure back on it. Turning to Arthur he said, "My Lord, could you help her sit up a little. I'll need to get the belt around her and tighten it." Arthur nodded and moved behind her, slipping his hands gently under her shoulders and back. He looked at Tristan, "Ready when you are," he said.

Tristan nodded and looked back at Tayla, taking her hands and placing them back over her wound so his hands were free to deal with the belt.

"My Lady?" Tristan asked. She nodded to him.

"On three then. One, two, three." As Arthur lifted her, Tristan threaded the belt quickly around her.

"Lower her." Arthur gently lowered Tayla's shoulders back to the ground. As Tristan tightened the belt over her wound she let out another scream and Arthur instinctively reached for one of her hands to offer comfort. She took his hand and held on tight.

"My Lady, I'm sorry.." Tristan started to say.

"Don't be," Tayla said through clenched teeth, her hand gripping Arthur's tighter. "It's not your fault I did not see the sword coming."

"No?" asked Tristan, Arthur noted a small smile forming on Tristan's face as he worked. "So you were just screaming my name for something to do?"

"I was trying to warn you," Tayla said weakly.

"Next time, my Lady, please don't. I worry about you enough without having to be concerned that you are not watching out for yourself,'" Tristan replied as he finished tightening the belt. Her grip on Arthur's hand lessening once he had finished.

"You should be alright for us to move you now, though it will hurt. Try not to move any more than necessary." Tristan then looked at Arthur. "We still need to get her to your physician as soon as possible. This will only slow the bleeding, not stop it entirely." Arthur nodded. He would feel much better once Tayla was back at Camelot and Gaius was taking care of her.

"Are you right to ride Sir Tristan?" Arthur asked, concerned that the knight had been unconscious, even if it was only for a short while.

"Yes My Lord, I believe I am," Tristan replied.

"Well, you take your horses, I will take Tayla and ride on ahead with Leon. You can follow with Oliver and Thomas," Arthur said indicating his other two knights.

"Yes My Lord," Tristan replied, though Arthur sensed the knights reluctance to leave Tayla with him.

"Tristan, I will take good care of her and have her in the hands of our court physician as soon as possible. I do not believe you will be able to ride as fast, or as safely, as I can back to Camelot with her, with that head injury." Arthur reasured him.

"Of course My Lord, I certainly did not mean to imply anything. It's just the Princess... She is my responsibility," Tristan replied.

"Not anymore Tristan, at least not for this ride. I am in very capable hands with Arthur. Please Tristan, just bring the horses and get to the physician yourself," Tayla begged gently. At the tone and concern in her voice, Arthur wondered if there was more to it than merely concern for her bodyguard's health.

"Yes My Lady, as you wish," said Tristan, nodding.

Arthur turned around in search of his horse, which Leon was already leading over to him.

"Tayla," Arthur said to her, "I am going to get Leon to lift you to me on the horse, then we will go to Camelot. Please, tell me if it hurts too much." Arthur looked her in the eye, begging her silently to follow his instructions.

Tayla nodded to him and he looked at her face, noticing the pain still evident on it. Quickly he rose and mounted his horse.

"Alright Leon, gently does it." Arthur watched as Leon carefully picked up Tayla and brought her to him. Arthur heard a whimper from her when Leon passed her up to him, and noted how Tristan moved toward her quickly at that slight sound.

Gently Arthur pulled her onto his horse in front of him, wrapping one strong arm around her, trying to avoid the wound but still hold her firmly enough to ease the jolting from the forthcoming ride. She whimpered again as she let her body sink back into his.

Arthur looked back at Tristan whilst Leon went to mount his horse, "I will keep her safe Tristan. You have my word."

"Thank you My Lord," Tristan replied to him, then turning to Tayla he smiled. "I will be close behind My Lady."

"As always, My Tristan," she replied to him, Arthur noting her voice sounded weaker.

"Ready My Lord," Arthur heard Leon say.

"Time to go, Tayla. Are you ready?" Arthur asked her. He felt her nod against his chest.

"As ready as I will ever be," Tayla replied.

With that he started his horse forward, building up speed gradually and only once he was sure that she could handle the pace. They were going at a reasonable speed when he heard her whimper slightly. He slowed down.

"Are you alright?" he asked, hoping that in his haste to get her to Gaius he hadn't caused her too much additional pain.

"It hurts Arthur, that is all," she replied quietly. So quietly that he almost didn't hear her over the footfall of the two horses. As they rounded a corner he saw Camelot for the first time.

"Look," Arthur said in her ear, "Camelot, we are almost there."

"Now if only I was in a pretty dress, I would be the envy of every woman in Camelot," she said with a smile in her voice.

Arthur smiled as well, replying, "And I would be the envy of every man."

"Then I guess it is lucky that I am not. We would not want rioting in the streets now would we?" she said with a little chuckle that turned into a whimper of pain.

"Perhaps we should not be engaging in conversation with you in your present condition," Arthur said, though he had been enjoying it immensely. He had missed her, letters could only do so much.

"My Lord, whatever do you mean? A Princess should always be willing to engage in conversation, especially with such a handsome prince as yourself, not matter what her condition," Tayla replied. Arthur smiled, in spite of the condition of the dearly loved princess in his arms.

"God I've missed you, Tayla." Arthur said in her ear, to make sure she heard him.

"Took your time answering," she replied barely loud enough for him to hear again. They were almost on the streets of Camelot, not far to go, but he was getting concerned about her with each stride of his horse. Her voice seemed to be getting weaker. He was about to ask her how she was when she spoke up again.

"Arthur, is it getting dark, or is it just me?" she asked, her voice even softer. Before he could answer he felt her slump against him as she fainted. He tightened his grip on her.

"Leon!" Arthur yelled. Leon turned, and taking in the sight of the Princess slumped in his Prince's arms, he turned around and spurred his horse on faster, with Arthur doing the same.

"Hold on Tayla! We're almost there," Arthur said to her, though he didn't know if she would hear him.


	3. Chapter 3 Please

_A/N – Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts. Glad to here people are enjoying the story._

_Additional disclaimer – I am not an expert in medicine, either now or back then, so anything Gaius does or has in his capacity as physician is quite possibly inaccurate, though it works for me in the story._

_Standard Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 3 - Please

As they sped through the streets of Camelot, Leon in the lead shouting for everyone to move out of the way, Arthur desperately hoped that they would reach Gaius in time.

They pulled their horses up quickly at the entrance of the castle building nearest Gaius' chambers, Leon called to one of the servants to care for the horses, as he jumped down and came over to Arthur and Tayla. Not a word needed to pass between Arthur and Leon, his knight knew what had to be done. Arthur gently passed Tayla to Leon and quickly slid off his horse. He spotted Merlin in the courtyard and called to him as he gently took Tayla from Leon's arms. He would trust no one else with her until they reached Gaius She was still unconscious, but thankfully he could feel her breath on his neck so knew that she was still alive.

"My Lord," Merlin said as he hurried over, his mouth dropping open at the sight in front of him. Merlin was about to continue when Arthur spoke again.

"Find Gaius. We will meet him in his chambers. Now!" Arthur said abruptly before turning to Leon.

"Leon, the doors," Arthur said as they moved to the castle. Leon led the way, ensuring the path was clear. They arrived quickly at Gaius' chambers just as the physician and Merlin did. As he laid Tayla on the table she started to stir.

"Welcome back," Arthur said, "You remember Gaius, our court physician. Gaius, Princess Tayla."

"Pleasure to see you again, Gaius," replied Tayla weakly.

"The pleasure is mine, Princess, though I would have liked the circumstances to be better. May I ask who attended your wound?" Gaius said as he looked her over.

"It was her knight, Sir Tristan. Speaking of Tristan, Merlin?" said Arthur turning to Merlin who was still standing near the door.

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin replied.

"Sir Tristan will be arriving shortly, he needs medical attention too. Meet him and escort him here," Arthur said firmly.

"Please," Arthur heard a faint voice from the table. He looked down to see Tayla giving him a look that he remembered all too well. He smiled and looked back to Merlin.

"Please Merlin, can you find Sir Tristan and bring him here?" Arthur amended.

Merlin looked at him then to Tayla, shock on his face.

"How long can you stay my Lady? I like your effect on the Prince." Merlin grinned at her.

"Merlin!" said Arthur sharply.

"Leaving now," replied Merlin with one last smile at Tayla who returned it warmly, though somewhat weakly.

"Happy?" Arthur asked Tayla once Merlin had left.

"So that was Merlin? Not quite like you described. And no, I had to remind you. I thought I had trained you bet..." Her words were cut off with a small scream of pain as Gaius did something.

"I'm sorry Princess. This wound is deep and I will need to stitch it. It will hurt. I have something that can put you to sleep whilst I do this if you wish," Gaius said gently to his patient.

"Is it going to get much worse?" Tayla asked the physician.

"Most likely. I'll be as gentle as I can but I cannot guarantee it won't hurt more. It will also take some time," Gaius replied.

"Alright then. I am at your mercy Gaius," Tayla replied, closing her eyes briefly against the pain.

"Arthur, can you please hold the pressure on the wound for me, whilst I get the draught to make her sleep," asked Gaius.

"Of course, Gaius." Arthur's hands replaced Gaius' just as the door burst open.

"Found him," Merlin said cheerfully as he walked in with Tristan, Gwen following.

"My Lady, My Lord," said Tristan though he had eyes only for Tayla, so pale lying on the table. Arthur looked up briefly, smiling when he saw Gwen, but his attention returned to Tayla quickly to ensure he held pressure on her wound like Gaius had requested.

"Tristan," Tayla said softly in greeting. Gaius turned and looked at the company noting the injured knight, he smiled at Gwen.

"Gwen, would you mind seeing to Sir Tristan's injuries please, whilst I take care of the Princess?" Gaius asked her.

"Of course Gaius. Sir Tristan?" Gwen responded, walking toward the knight.

Arthur looked up to again see reluctance in Tristan's eyes.

"You will be in good hands with Guinevere I assure you, Sir Tristan. As is the Princess. You will not need to leave her if that is what concerns you." Arthur said.

Tristan walked over to Arthur and Tayla, reaching for one of her hands.

"It's not that my Lord. I...I just worry about her," replied Tristan, though he didn't look at Arthur as he said this.

Tayla reached her hand up to his face, a small grimace giving away the pain that the movement caused.

"Tristan, I will be fine. You can not get rid of me that easily. Plus, there are still things you promised to teach me, I have not forgotten them and as such, how can I die before I have had that pleasure. I will be fine." Tayla replied to Tristan's concern. It revealed to Arthur that she cared deeply for her knight to reassure him so thoroughly given the pain she must be in. He was sure that it took a lot of effort to say so much. Tristan smiled gently and kissed her hand.

"I will hold you to that my Lady," he replied looking into her eyes. Arthur looked up and caught Gwen's eyes, smiling at her gently. It was nice to have her here, nice to know that someone so capable, in addition to Gaius would be looking after Tayla.

Tayla looked at Arthur, "Gwen? The Guinevere?" she asked him. He just nodded, not wanting to say anymore. Tayla smiled up at him, "I look forward to getting to know her later."

"Behave," Arthur said, knowing that look. She smiled at him again.

"Always Arthur, you know me," Tayla replied.

"Yes I do, and let me say it again. Behave Princess...Please!"

"My Lady, I have the draught ready," said Gaius. Tristan looked up and frowned.

"It is alright Tristan, Gaius is going to help me sleep, whilst he makes the necessary repairs," she said. Gaius helped her drink the liquid, a disgusted look coming on her face. Gaius chuckled.

"I did not say it would be pleasant Princess."

"I do not know what is worse, the taste of that or the pain. You should try and....." Her voice fading as she drifted off to sleep.

"Now, if you are staying Arthur, I will need you to stay where you are, not move and not ask questions."

"I'll be staying," replied Arthur, nothing could take him away from her whilst there was a risk that he might lose her.

"As will I," said Tristan gently placing Tayla's hand back down on the table and moving toward Gwen.

Arthur didn't move. He held Tayla's hand and he watched and waited whilst Gaius worked, assisted by Merlin. He glanced over to Gwen occasionally as she treated Tristan and then as she waited patiently next time the knight whilst Gaius continued to work on Tayla, comforted by the knowledge that she was there.

Gaius was almost finished when Uther walked through the door saying "What is going on? I should have been informed the moment the Princess arrived."

Arthur saw Tristan tense up and stand at Uther's rough tone.

"Well Father, it was more important that Tayla saw Gaius before she saw you." Uther looked at him and as he was about to respond, no doubt unfavourably, Gaius spoke up.

"Uther, Arthur is right. If I had not attended to the injuries the Princess had when I did, I doubt she would be alive right now." With that, Uther looked down at the body on the table, a body he had barely registered was there. A horrified look crossed his face as he recognised her. He turned to Arthur, "What happened?" Uther demanded.

"They were attacked by the raiders. It was lucky that we came across them when we did," replied Arthur, hoping his father would leave soon. He was tense enough without having his father here.

"They?" asked Uther, frowning at Arthur before his gaze went briefly back to Tayla's injured form.

"Tayla and Sir Tristan," Arthur replied, indicating the knight who was standing closer to Tayla than he had been before.

Uther looked at Tristan, nodded and then looked back to Arthur.

"I need to speak with you about this at once. Sir Tristan too." Uther was about to say more when Arthur cut in, shocking Uther and the others in the room.

"I can assure you Father, that once Gaius has finished with Tayla and we are both sure that she will be alright, we will come and find you. However, for now, neither Sir Tristan nor myself will be leaving this chamber." Arthur looked and held his father's eye, daring him to argue. Uther looked at Arthur, noting the glimpse of the future King he saw, unsure whether to be pleased or not at the confidence and power he saw.

"Very well, as soon as she is settled, find me," Uther replied. Turning to Tristan, Uther said "Welcome to Camelot, Sir Tristan," and left the room after a last glimpse at his son, noting the missing sleeve and the way he was sitting by the bedside of the battered princess, holding her bloody hand. Arthur turned his attention back to Tayla and Gaius, just missing the frown that crossed his father's face.

"Arthur, Tristan. I'm ready to wake her up now. Gwen, could you give me that vial off the table there please," Gaius asked. Gwen got the vial, handing it to Gaius. "Thank you."

"What can I do?" Gwen asked.

"We need to make sure she does not move too much when she wakes up, so if we can all hold her gently until she is awake and understands, that will aid her recovery and ensure the stitches I have placed do not break."

Gwen moved to the other end of the table to hold Tayla's legs still whilst Tristan moved to take her free hand, Arthur still having hold of the other.

"Are we ready?" asked Gaius.

Gwen, Arthur and Tristan nodded, each tightening their gentle hold on the princess just a little more.

Gaius bent over, gently waving the smelling salts under Tayla's nose. They all felt the jolt as she woke up, unsure where she was.

Tristan spoke quietly, close to her ear. Arthur felt Tayla's body instantly relax at his words.

"You are safe my Lady, please be still."

Tayla looked at him, smiled and softly said "Tristan."

She then turned to Arthur and smiled as well. "You stayed?"

Arthur smiled back at her, "Of course, what did you think I would do?"

"Run a mile. You did last time there was blood involved!" she said with a soft chuckle.

"I was seven, and it wasn't your blood," replied Arthur, pleased that she was back already to her teasing self.

"No, it was yours and you would not let me fix it," Tayla said softly.

"Of course not, you were six, and it was your fault I was bleeding anyway!" He smiled at her and the memory, as she slowly turned her head back to Tristan and smiled at him again as she closed her eyes, her hand going limp in his. Arthur looked up at Gaius, concerned.

"It is alright Arthur, she needs to rest, that is all," Gaius answered before either Tristan or Arthur could worry too much.

_A/N 2 – So what do you think of this one? Would love to hear your thoughts? Thanks_


	4. Chapter 4 Gaius and Gwen

_A/N – Just a small chapter this time._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_Really love reviews (yes there is a hint and a nudge coming at the bottom)_

_Thanks to those who have reviewed and placed this story on their alerts list. Always nice to know the readers want more._

_As this is a bit of an AU, some 'facts' may not necessarily match up with show. I've taken a bit of artistic license with blurry details._

_And the chapter begins, now._

**Chapter 4 - Gaius and Gwen**

"My Lord, perhaps whilst she is resting you should seek out your father. I assure you she is doing remarkably well, considering her attention to her wound, Sir Tristan, I have no doubt that it saved her life," Gaius said. He noted the look in the knight Tristan's eyes and continued, "I am sure Gwen would be willing to stay by the Princess' side until you return."

"Of course my Lords," Gwen replied to both Arthur and Tristan having noted the same look, only in both of their eyes.

"Of course Gaius, you are right." Arthur reluctantly let go of Tayla's hand and went to wash his, which were still covered in blood. Her blood. Watching the water turn red from his hands, he felt tears sting his eyes at how close he had come to losing her. He blinked them back as he turned around, though not quickly enough if the look on Gunievere's face was any indication. She walked over to him, gently placing a hand on his arm, "She will be fine my Lord. You know Gaius is the best there is."

"Thank you Guinevere, for your help, for watching over her," Arthur said as his eyes drifted back to the pale sleeping woman.

"You are welcome my Lord." she replied. Arthur walked over to Tristan, turning to Gaius on the way to say, "We will be back as soon as we are done with my father, Gaius. Thank you for everything." Gaius nodded and the two knights left the room, Merlin staying behind in case Gaius needed his help.

Gwen took a seat next to the sleeping princess.

"Gaius, have you met the Princess before? I do not remember her." Gwen asked the physician.

"Yes I have. She used to come to Camelot with her family often, though she hasn't been back for, oh about six years. Before you become Morgana's maid. I believe that the last time they would have seen each other was a few years ago when Arthur visited them in Dover. I treated many an injury on both her and Arthur when they were here," Gaius replied with a quiet chuckle as he walked over to Gwen. "A more mischievous pair I can not recall," he added.

"Arthur and Tristan seem quite taken with her," Gwen said.

Gaius chuckled again, causing Gwen to look up at him.

"What?" she asked him.

"The relationship between Arthur and the Princess is an interesting one. You would think that there was something of a potential romance there from the outside, but whilst they care deeply for one another, I doubt that anything will come out of the relationship other than a deep and loving friendship," Gaius replied, watching Gwen's reaction to his words.

"But you can not be sure can you?" Gwen asked. Arthur had looked at the Princess with so much love and care in his eyes that she doubted it was just friendship. Her heart sank a little at the thought that Arthur might have found his future Queen after all.

"I dare say Tristan is the most likely candidate for Tayla's heart out of the two of them, at least romantic wise, but you are right Gwen, I can not be totally sure." Gaius continued to look at Gwen, concern in his eyes.

"Gwen?"

"Yes, Gaius?" Gwen turned to look at him.

"Do you care for our prince?"

"Of course I do, Gaius, we all do," Gwen replied trying to brush off his question.

"Gwen?" Gaius prodded.

"It is not like anything can happen, Gaius. He belongs with someone like the Princess," Gwen replied sadly.

"Do not under estimate our Prince. And, do not worry about the Princess. I have a feeling she will be on your side," Gaius replied, a knowing look in the old man's eyes. He really did believe that there was nothing romantic between Tayla and Arthur for he had seen the looks Arthur had been giving both of the women, and had noted a definite difference between the two. He had also witnessed the looks between Tayla and Tristan which only added to his belief.

_A/N 2 – Okay so here is the nudge I mentioned. I would really like to know what you think and so I thought I would give a bit of an incentive for people to review (Hopefully it won't put people off) I've seen this on someone else's fan fic so thought I might give it a try. For those who review before I post the next chapter, I will email a little teaser or snippet of what is coming up in future chapters. It will just be one little thing._

_So let me know which one you want (if you want one that is) by putting a 1 for a teaser (just a comment from me) or a 2 for a snippet (a quote from the story). _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	5. Chapter 5 The Letter

_A/N – Okay so I realised just how small (I mean it was really small!) the last chapter was and decided that I would finish this chapter and post it as well. The review rewards are still up for grabs as before._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 5 - The Letter**

Arthur and Tristan arrived to find Uther in conversation with Leon.

"My Lord, Tristan," Leon said in welcome as they entered.

"Arthur, how is Princess Tayla?" Uther asked concerned.

"She is sleeping. Gaius believes she will be fine," Arthur replied, stopping in front of his father, Tristan by his side.

"Leon has just finished supervising the retrieval of the bodies from the woods. Sir Tristan, would you mind explaining why you and the Princess were out there, unaccompanied and dressed as you are. That is no way for a princess to travel." Uther said sternly, sounding upset, though Arthur wasn't sure if it was that Tayla was injured or the circumstances of her attire or the fact that she was alone with the knight.

"My Lord, I have a letter from King Henry that will explain everything," Tristan replied, as he handed a letter to Uther. Uther took it and started to read, looking up occasionally at Tristan, disbelief in his eyes, though he didn't speak until he had finished the entire letter.

"Is this true?" Uther asked Tristan. Arthur noted the strain in his father's voice.

"Yes my Lord, all of it," Tristan replied.

"What is it, Father?" Arthur asked as he reached for the letter that Uther held out to him. His muscles tensed and he felt sick at what he red, now entirely understanding the strain in his father's voice.

_Uther, King of Camelot,_

_My dear friend, I am sending my daughter to you, accompanied by her bodyguard, one of my best knights, Sir Tristan. I beg you, please keep Tayla safe. There have been rumoured threats to her life in the recent weeks and only yesterday, we apprehended an armed intruder in the grounds of the castle. Though even under questioning, the intruder would not admit to being here for her, though we are almost positive that he was._

_I have sent them in plain clothing with the hope that this will help them remain unnoticed and arrive safely. No one here, aside from a few trusted aides will know that the Princess has left the castle for at least a couple of days, so she should be safe with you by then._

_I am sorry that we were not able to send any supplies. I assure you Uther, we will pay for any requirements for their stay. I will be in touch again shortly. Please allow Tristan to remain by her side._

_In the meantime, please Uther, keep her safe as if she were you own. She is my only daughter and I love her dearly._

_Henry, King of Dover_

"Tristan, do you know anything more?" asked Arthur of the knight once he finished reading the letter. "What caused the threats?" he continued, pacing.

Tristan looked at Arthur, nodding.

"There have been a couple of Princes from adjoining kingdoms looking at forming alliances with King Henry by marrying the Princess. She refuses to marry either of them and her father has accepted that. They will not, and are pressuring the King. They both want him to hand her over or risk war. King Henry refuses to force her, he made a promise to the Princess," Tristan replied.

"Why does she refuse them? She is old enough to marry," Uther interrupted, causing tension in both Arthur and Tristan.

"Even if she does, it will likely end in war as both the princes are from kingdoms that are already enemies and Dover is an ideal attack point for both sides." Tristan paused.

"She also believes in love," he added, "As does her father."

"She is a fool," Uther snapped.

"Father! She is no fool." Arthur replied sharply. Uther glared at Arthur as he spoke.

"If she believes that love solves everything, that makes her a fool," Uther ranted. "A thoughtfully sort out marriage of alliance is always the best thing. Especially with Dover being such a small kingdom, even if it controls some very valuable resources. They are the actions of a selfish woman," Uther continued.

"Father you know Tayla is anything but selfish. You were lucky that you loved my mother. Why should others not have that chance?" Uther looked at his son and Arthur felt like he was just missing out on the title of fool as well.

"My Lords," said Tristan, "Please. Tayla understands this and she will marry accordingly." Only Arthur noted the pain in his voice but both he and Uther noted the slip as Tristan referred to Tayla. He continued before anyone could respond. "But she has asked her father to allow her to at least chose someone she can care for and respect."

"What of these two Princes? She should just choose between them and avoid all of this unnecessary fuss," said Uther, frowning.

Arthur noticed that the tension in Tristan, as well as himself, seemed to increase at his father's words. It was obvious that neither of them liked the idea of Tayla being forced to marry someone she didn't like.

"Neither are worthy of the title or the Princess," Tristan snapped, a frown appearing on his face. Both Arthur and his father shocked at the boldness of the statment.

"Enough! That is not your place to judge, Sir Tristan," Uther reprimanded the knight sharply.

"Father you did ask," defended Arthur, wondering what exactly was behind Tristan's words.

"I am sorry my Lords. I spoke out of turn. If that is all, may I please return to the Princess. I do not like being away from her at this time," Tristan asked.

"Of course, Sir Tristan. Arthur, see to it that there are quarters here in the castle for both Tayla and Tristan. I assume, Sir Tristan, you will want to stay with the Princess?" Uther said.

"Yes my Lord, if that is possible. It will make my job easier. I promised the King I would protect her with my life."

Arthur recognised the look on his father's face and spoke up before Uther could say something inappropriate.

"That you have done, Sir Tristan." Arthur turned to his father and continued, "Tristan fought very well today and had already taken out two of the raiders before we arrived and were able to help." Tristan looked at Arthur.

"Thank you my Lord, but how did you know that the Princess did not have something to do with that?" Tristan asked, curious at how Arthur had known.

Arthur smiled. "As talented as the Princess is with a sword, she has never had the stomach required to place a fatal blow. Plus, her sword did not have any blood on it." Arthur turned back to his father.

"We'll both be going now Father. If you need either of us, we will be with the Princess."

"Of course. I'll make the necessary security arrangements, and until she is on her feet again, make sure that either you, Arthur, or Tristan is nearby at all times," Uther replied.

"Of course Father," Arthur replied, pleased that his father wasn't going to be difficult at this time.

_A/N 2 – Review Reward options._

_So let me know which one you want (if you want one that is) by putting a 1 for a teaser (just a comment from me) or a 2 for a snippet (a quote from the story). _


	6. Chapter 6 Waking up

_A/N – okay so review reward didn't work, never mind, worth a shot. Would still love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1 _

_Now, on with the story:_

**Chapter 6 - Waking up**

They went back to Gaius' chambers, to find the Princess still asleep, with Gwen by her side.

Tristan made his way directly to Tayla, whilst Arthur went to Gwen who had stood up to give Tristan her seat.

"How is she?" Arthur asked, looking at Gwen. She smiled at him gently, "She is resting well and Gaius is pleased with her condition."

"Thank you Guinevere." Arthur smiled at her and she felt her heart leap. Maybe Gaius was right, Gwen thought, as Arthur gave her another smile before walking over to Merlin.

"Merlin, could you please organise the chambers across from mine for the Princess and Tristan. He will be staying with her." Merlin's eyebrows raised at the idea of the knight staying in with the Princess, as well as the please.

"Merlin, it is complicated but my father has agreed to it. Could you please take care of it?" Arthur asked again, his eyes going to Tayla as he heard her stir.

"Of course, my Lord," replied Merlin, moving away to do as requested.

"Merlin, she likes flowers, ..." Arthur said, still looking at Tayla.

"I'll take care of it my Lord," Merlin said. As Merlin passed Tristan, the knight added, "She likes them in various colours not just one."

"Many colours. I'll see what I can do. Thank you, my Lord," Merlin replied nodding to the knight and left, wondering just how well these two men knew the Princess.

Arthur moved closer to Tayla and Tristan, noting that she was struggling to open her eyes.

"Gaius, is she alright?" Arthur asked the physician, who came over quickly to check on his patient.

"Princess, can you hear me?" Gaius asked.

"Yes Gaius, I can," she replied quietly, to the relief of all of them.

"Can you open your eyes?" asked Gaius as he continued to notice how that seemed to be troubling her. At that moment a memory surfaced in Arthur's mind and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, still here then Arthur?" Arthur heard Tayla ask softly, a smile in her voice as she recognised his laugh.

"Still here," Arthur said as he moved around so she could see him.

"Going to share?" Tayla asked, looking at him and noting the missing sleeve and bloody clothes. He obviously hadn't taken the time to change.

"Share what?" Arthur asked, pretending to not understand.

"Why you were laughing? I am sure, considering the day we have had, we could all do with something funny," Tayla replied.

"Alright then. I was just remembering the times you stayed here and the trouble you had waking up. Gaius, I do not think you should worry too much about the Princess if she struggles to wake. It is perfectly normal for her." Arthur said, smiling at Tayla. He heard Tristan start to laugh and saw Tayla look at him, reproachfully.

"Are you laughing at your Princess, Sir Tristan?" though she smiled as she said it.

"Well, he does speak the truth my Lady. You are difficult to wake up at the best of times," Tristan replied.

Arthur looked at Tristan carefully, wondering just how he knew that. Though, to be honest, the knight was probably wondering how Arthur knew that himself. He was considering asking when Merlin walked back in.

"The chambers are ready, my Lord." Merlin said, looking over at Arthur and nodding.

"Thank you Merlin," said Arthur, moving closer to Tayla and looking to Gaius, "Is she ready to be moved somewhere more comfortable Gaius?"

"Yes, she should be fine to move, however, perhaps we should get the Princess into something more comfortable before we move her," Gaius replied. Arthur looked down at Tayla and her torn and bloody clothing, he turned to Merlin.

"Already done my Lord," Merlin said as he held out a package that had been behind his back, "One of Morgana's night dresses. She says hello, by the way my Lady, and will come and visit once you are settled, you need only send her word."

"Thank you," Arthur and Tayla said at the same time.

"Alright then," said Gaius, "perhaps if you gentlemen wouldn't mind leaving the room, Gwen and I can make the Princess more comfortable." Arthur was about to protest but the meaning of Gaius' words sank in before he did and hastily, along with Tristan and Merlin, he left the room. When they heard her whimper through the door it was all Arthur could do not to go back in. Arthur noted the tension in Tristan and felt that he wasn't the only one having trouble being away from her whilst she was in so much pain. Again, Arthur wondered just what kind of relationship Tristan had with the Princess. It was obvious the knight cared deeply for her and she for him, but just how far did it go.


	7. Chapter 7 Flowers

_A/N – So, there appears to be a little confusion regarding the flower situation, which I will let Merlin take care of explaining._

_Thanks again for the reviews  
_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_On we go....._

**Chapter 7 Flowers**

Arthur, Tristan and Merlin returned to Gaius' chambers when Gwen came to get them. Arthur moved quickly to Tayla's side. "May I, Princess, have the pleasure of carrying you to your room...please?" Arthur asked her formally, with a smile.

"I would be honored, my Lord," Tayla replied, before looking over at Tristan with a smile. "My usual knight has taken a rather nasty blow to the head and I would not wish to burden him."

"You are never a burden my Lady, but yes, it would be much better if the Prince were to take you. My head is starting to hurt," Tristan said. Arthur saw a frown cross Tayla's face as she turned her head to look at Gaius, "Is he alright Gaius? Can you give him something?" she asked, before she looked back at Tristan. Tayla knew that he must be in a great deal of pain for him to admit it, especially to her.

"I will organise some pain relief for both of you Princess, and have it delivered to your quarters shortly. Princess, I am afraid you will need to be on bed rest for the next few days, if not longer. Your injury is quite severe, though thanks to your early medical intervention, you will recover much quicker than normal." Arthur groaned, remembering a time when she had been sick when they were children and had been confined to bed. She had driven him crazy whilst he was trying to keep her entertained.

"I understand Gaius and I promise you I will be on my best behaviour and be a delightful patient," Tayla replied shooting Arthur a glare, though she couldn't keep the smile from showing in her eyes, obviously remembering too.

"That is good to hear. I will see you shortly after you are settled," Gaius replied. Gaius looked at Arthur and nodded, indicating he could take the Princess to her chambers now.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked Tayla. She nodded to him and he gently picked her up. She slipped her arms around his neck, a slight catching of her breath the only indication of her pain.

"You know you do not have to be brave, you can admit to being in pain," Arthur said as he walked out of Gaius' chambers and toward hers, along with Tristan, Merlin and Gwen.

"Me? Brave? Trust me Arthur, the pain is completely bearable at present. Gaius appears to have done a marvelous job." She winced as he shifted her slightly in his arms to stop her slipping.

"Liar," Arthur said sofly, as he noticed the look of pain cross her face.

"Maybe, but since you do not believe me, can it really be classed as lying?" Tristan looked over at them at her words, a concerned frown on his face.

"It is alright Tristan, I am just teasing Arthur. I am fine," Tayla said to him.

Tayla looked back at Arthur, shaking her head. "He worries too much about me," she said quietly.

"He cares for you," said Arthur, "It's only natural that he would worry as well." He felt the same way.

"Know any way I can stop that?" Tayla asked him as her head settled on his shoulder.

"Him caring or worrying?" asked Arthur, thinking that was about as likely as him not caring or worrying about her. Not a chance.

"Either, both, oh I do not know," Tayla replied, sounding confused.

"Tayla?"

"What?"

"Do you care for him?" Arthur asked her quietly.

"I wish I did not," Tayla replied quietly so he was the only one who heard her response. Arthur now understood.

"So he is the one then," Arthur said just as softly so she was the only one to hear him. He knew there was someone she cared about from her letters, though she hadn't mentioned him by name.

"Yes. So you do read my letters?" Tayla teased, knowing full well that he did.

"At least twice, sometimes more depending on how eloquent they are," Arthur replied smiling. She did write the most interesting letters.

"What about you? How many times do you read mine?" Arthur asked.

"At least three, depending on how many training session descriptions you put in," Tayla replied. "What about my last one, has that arrived yet?" she asked.

"This morning, haven't had a chance to read it yet."

"Really, have you had a busy day?" Tayla asked cheekily. He smiled, it was good to hear her voice getting stronger.

"Well I was going hunting but ended up getting involved in a fight with raiders and had to save a Princess. That has taken up most of the day. We're here," Arthur said as they walked through the door into her chambers. Tayla raised her head and a gasp slipped from her lips as she looked and saw the room was filled with flowers of all different colours.

"Oh Arthur, it is beautiful," Tayla said smiling back at him, delight filling her face and obscuring any pain that was on it. She really had grown into a beautiful woman over the last three years since he had seen her last.

"Wasn't me, Merlin did it," Arthur replied, though agreeing whole heartedly with her. Merlin had done an outstanding job, though how he had managed it so quickly he wasn't sure.

"Merlin, thank you," Tayla said to Merlin as they passed by him.

"Can't take all the credit, it was Arthur's idea and Sir Tristan told me you like different colours," said Merlin, obviously pleased that she had like it so much, as Arthur noted a huge smile on his face and, well, was that a blush?

Arthur laid Tayla gently on the bed and covered her with the blankets. She smiled her thanks as she tried to get comfortable without causing herself too much pain.

"Do you need anything?" Arthur asked her, standing next to the bed.

"Actually Arthur, I am quite hungry and I am sure Tristan is too," Tayla replied, looking over at Tristan who nodded his agreement.

"Merlin, would you mind getting them something to eat please," Arthur asked Merlin, who left immediately to see to it, still unsettled about this polite version of Arthur that the Princess seemed to bring out.

Tristan moved over to be beside Tayla, and Arthur moved to give them a few moments of privacy, whilst he had a word to Gwen.

"Guinevere, any ideas how Merlin pulled this off so fast?" Arthur asked her, looking around at all the flowers. A smile came across Gwen's face as she replied, "I believe that one of the gardener's daughters has a crush on Merlin. Perhaps he might have used that to his advantage."

"I must remember that," Arthur replied looking at her. She looked back at him and for a brief moment, they both forgot everything else. There was a knock on the door. Gwen walked over to open it and Morgana walked past her into the room.

"Tayla, I am sorry I could not wait for you to call, but I was so worried," Morgana said as she walked over to Tayla's bedside. Tristan stepped back to allow Morgana to reach down and gently hug Tayla.

"Morgana, it is so wonderful to see you again. I was going to send for you shortly. Merlin is just getting Tristan and I something to eat. Oh, I am sorry. Tristan, this is the Lady Morgana, Morgana this is Sir Tristan." Tayla said, introducing them. Morgana smiled at the handsome knight.

"Sir Tristan, a pleasure to meet you." Morgana held out her hand.

"Lady Morgana, the pleasure is all mine," Tristan replied, taking her hand and gently kissing it. He released it and stepped back, walking over to the table and taking a seat, giving Morgana and Tayla some space.

"He is cute," Arthur heard Morgana whisper to Tayla as Morgana sat down gently on the bed. He saw Tayla smile and blush, and he looked at Gwen, wondering if she thought the same thing.

"Yes, my Lord?" Gwen said, looking at him. Arthur shook his head and wondered for a moment if he had actually asked her that rather than just thought it. No, he hadn't. She was looking at him confused, not as if she was answering a question.

"Nothing Gunievere. I am sorry, it has been a busy day," Arthur said as he moved over to Tayla's bed.

"Will you be alright for a little while if I leave?" Arthur asked her.

"Of course, is everything okay Arthur?" Tayla asked him.

"Of course, I just think perhaps I should go and get cleaned up and changed, have something to eat as well."

"Will you come back and join us for some food then? If I remember correctly, the helpings from Camelot kitchens are most generous."

"I would be delighted Princess. I will see you soon." Arthur smiled at her, Morgana and Gwen and nodded to Tristan before leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8 Uther Visits

_A/N – Next chapter up. The chapters will probably be coming up one each day or two as most of the story is finished, but I am checking over things after the reviews, so please, they really do help me make it a better story._

_Thanks to my faithful followers for the reviews. :-)_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_On we go..._

**Chapter 8 Uther Visits**

When Arthur returned to Tayla's chambers the food had arrived and Merlin had already fetched more plates. There was comfortable conversation whilst they ate and enjoyed each others company. They were most of the way through the meal when Uther arrived.

"My dear Princess Tayla, it is a pleasure to see you again. I see that you are being well taken care of," Uther said, cheerfully.

"Yes my Lord. Thank you. I realise our arrival was most unexpected, in more ways than one, and thank you for taking us in," Tayla said smiling at Uther.

"It is an honour, my dear. How are you feeling? Has Gaius given you something for the pain?" Uther asked Tayla, concern on his face.

"He should be bringing something for us both soon. But, given the pain I was in earlier, I almost feel in a state of bliss," Tayla replied. "I am most grateful for Gaius' abilities."

Uther smiled and nodded, accepting her compliment of his physician.

"I have read your father's letter regarding the circumstances surrounding your visit. Surely one of these princes is suitable for you to marry and avoid all of this." Arthur noted Tristan's tension and recalled what he had said earlier. Apparently his father wanted to hear Tayla's reasons from her. Arthur was curious about the rest of the story as well.

"Tell me King Uther, if you had the gift of a daughter, which of the following princes would you choose. Bear in mind that neither are capable of wielding a sword in any way so as to defend themselves let alone anyone else. The first is, admittedly handsome. All the lady's find him so, as does he them. He flirts shamelessly with everything that wears a dress, and everything that does not when he is drunk. The rumours do suggest that it goes well past flirting though I have no proof of that. Or the alternative. The one who is willing to assault a Princess when she refuses to kiss him, even though he has absolutely no claim to her, and it is the first time she has met him. I can not begin to imagine what that particular prince would be like if he was drunk," she finished, looking at Uther expectantly. Uther's face was shocked and before he could respond, Arthur did.

"What!" asked Arthur, his hand clenched around his goblet. "Tayla? What happened?"

She looked from Uther to him, and seeing the look in his eyes, she smiled and reassured him.

"Arthur it is alright, he did not hurt me. Though, had Tristan not been there, I believe the story would have a very different ending," Tayla replied as she smiled at Tristan.

"So you are telling us that these are the two men who are fighting over their right to marry you?" Arthur asked, horrified that this was her choice.

"Yes Arthur, I am. So, my Lord," she said, turning back to Uther. "Which one would you have your daughter marry?"

For a moment, Uther did not say anything. Then after a brief glance at Tristan he replied, "Neither sound like they are worthy of you. It appears that I am in agreement with your bodyguard. Which is most unexpected." Tayla looked at Tristan with a frown, wondering what exactly he had told Uther. Merlin looked at Gwen, both wondering what this was all about, having not had the privilege of knowing about the letter.

Turning to his son, Uther said, "The security is all arranged Arthur. Princess, " Uther turned back to her, "For the next few days at least, either Arthur or Tristan is to be with you at all times. I have posted guards on this corridor and they have orders only to allow in particular members of the household. Extra guards have been posted at the gates and all entrances to the castle. You will be safe."

"Thank you my Lord" Tayla replied.

"I will be on my way, enjoy your meal. I will check on you tomorrow," Uther said as he headed to the door.

"Goodbye my Lord." Tayla replied.

Uther left the occupants of the room in stunned silence.

Tayla looked at Arthur, "Is all that security really necessary Arthur? It seems a bit excessive."

"Yes it does, " Arthur said thoughtfully. "Tristan, would you agree?"

"Yes my Lord, it does seem excessive. Though I am pleased that King Uther is taking the threats seriously," Tristan responded.

Arthur looked back at Tayla, a look passing between the two of them. There was something odd going on with the King. Arthur had noted a definite change in Uther's expression during the story from Tayla about the two princes, one that bordered on murderous. His father usually saved that look for things referencing magic.

As Tayla yawned, there was a knock on the door. It was Gaius, bringing the pain relief for both her and Tristan.

"At least this one tastes reasonable. Thank you Gaius," Tayla said after she had taken the draught. She looked over at Tristan who was taking his and said, "Tristan, you should try and get some sleep. Neither of us have had much in the last few days."

"Yes my Lady," Tristan replied. He turned to make his way into the adjoining chambers when Merlin spoke up.

"My Lord, there is a change of clothes for you in there. We are preparing both you and the Princess a slightly more extensive wardrobe for you stay. It should be ready tomorrow."

"Thank you very much Merlin. Sleep well my Lady," Tristan said, with one last look at Tayla as he left the room.

Morgana and Gwen were next to leave, Morgana promising to come back and keep her company often.

That left Tayla, Arthur and Merlin in the room.

"Umm, well. I think I will be off. I am sure Gaius has plenty for me to do. Sleep well Princess," said Merlin.

"Thank you Merlin. For the flowers, the food, everything." Tayla smiled at him and Arthur noted another blush on Merlin's cheeks.

"My pleasure," Merlin said as he nodded to Arthur and left them alone.

Arthur walked over to the bed and sat down gently beside her.

"I think you have a new admirer," Arthur said to her with a smile.

"What?" Tayla looked at the door and back.

"No," she said, shaking her head, eyes wide. Why would Merlin have crush on her?

"Yes," said Arthur, "Didn't you see him blush? And he went to so much trouble. He never brings me flowers like this."

Tayla smiled at him. "Then perhaps you should be nicer to him."

"Perhaps. You should rest. I will be here if you need me," Arthur said, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you Arthur," Tayla said as she closed her eyes. Arthur moved off the bed and walked around the room looking at all the flowers. Yes, he was almost positive that Merlin had the beginnings of a crush on the Princess. That should make for some interesting moments with Merlin, when Tayla wasn't around anyway.

A sound reached Arthur's ears and he turned to look at Tayla. She had her face tilted away so he couldn't see it but he was sure that she was crying. He heard the sound again and moved over to her.

"Tayla?" Arthur said, coming around the side of the bed that allowed him to see her face.

"I'm sorry. These past few days have been a bit much and this is the first time I have really stopped and realised ..." Tayla couldn't finished and the tears flowing freely down her face now.

Arthur slipped onto the bed and pulled her gently into his arms, cautious of her injury. "You are safe now, I promise."

Tayla settled comfortably in his arms and whispered, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Arthur whispered back into her hair. Arthur felt her relax and as her breathing settled into a predictable gentle rhythm he knew she was finally asleep. It didn't take long for him to follow.

_A/N - so what do you think?_


	9. Chapter 9 You didn't come

_A/N – Thanks for the reviews and story alerts, much appreciated._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_On we go..._

**Chapter 9 You didn't come**

When Gwen came into the room later, to check on Tayla, she found them asleep, with Arthur still holding Tayla in his arms. She tried not to think anything of it and was about to walk out the door when she heard her name whispered.

"Guinevere stay, please." Gwen turned around to see Arthur looking at her. She smiled and nodded, not wanting to speak in case she woke the Princess. Gaius had said that it would be best if she could get plenty of rest.

Arthur carefully moved Tayla out of his arms and rested her head on the pillow. She made some small sounds but, thankfully, remained asleep. Arthur got up and walked over to the window far from the bed, beckoning to Gwen to join him.

"My Lord? Is everything alright?" Gwen asked, looking back to the Princess.

"For now. Once everyone left Tayla, she... she hasn't had much time to think these last few days and it just got too much for her," Arthur replied quietly.

"She is lucky to have someone like you my Lord," Gwen said, smiling at him. Arthur smiled at Gwen and then looked back at Tayla, sadness sweeping over his features.

"My Lord?" Gwen asked concerned, she had never seen Arthur this sad.

"If only we'd arrived sooner," he said.

"Arthur, this is not your fault." Arthur looked back at her, smiling at the use of his name. He loved the sound of it coming from her lips, especially without any formal title before it.

"You care deeply for her," Gwen said, more of a statement than a question. It was obvious to everyone.

"I love her, I always have. She is...I am a better person when she is around," Arthur said, wondering if he could really make Guinevere understand that the love he felt for Tayla was different to that which he felt for her. He didn't know what words to use.

Gwen just smiled at him, not quite sure how to respond to his comment. She had noticed the way Arthur had stood up to his father earlier in Gaius' chambers. It had certainly been unexpected. She also remembered that Arthur had been much more polite since the Princess had pulled him up for not saying please to Merlin. Gwen wondered what other effects the Princess had on him.

A scream interrupted Gwen's thoughts and they both raced over to the bed.

Tayla was sitting up, gasping for breath, her eyes open but not seeming to be awake.

"Tayla," said Arthur, reaching for her shoulders to hold her. She didn't respond to him.

"NO! TRISTAN!" she screamed again.

"Tayla!" Arthur said more sharply and giving her a gentle shake. She started to turn to him, her eyes clearing.

"Arthur?" Tayla sobbed, as they heard the door to the smaller chamber open and footsteps running as Tristan came for her.

"My Lady?" he said, hurrying over to the bed. Tayla looked at Tristan and their eyes locked and, at the look Arthur saw pass between them, he felt like he was intruding. Gwen looked at Tristan and quickly looked away, but not before Arthur noticed her blush. It took him a moment to realise what had caused it. Tristan wasn't wearing a shirt. Arthur felt a momentary stab of jealousy that Gwen might find the knight attractive but he shook it off as Tayla started to sob against his shoulder.

"Tayla, please what happened? Are you alright?" Arthur asked. Tayla's eyes were still locked with Tristan's but at least she did answer him.

"Dream, nightmare really," Tayla said her voice full of emotion, not the happy kind. She finally looked at Arthur. "In the woods ... you didn't come." She looked back at Tristan, "You didn't come," Tayla repeated in a whisper, tears spilling down her cheeks. Arthur knew what she meant. If he hadn't been there, they would have died. More importantly to Tayla, that meant Tristan would have died.

"But I did. And you are both fine," Arthur tried to reassure her.

"The Prince is right my Lady, we are both fine," Tristan added gently to Arthur's reassuring words. After a few moments, after she had calmed down a little, her eyes flicked over Tristan, noting his bare chest. She had to admit she was extremely grateful for the distraction. She found it hard to think about the nightmare whilst she was looking at him. Tristan, noticing her gaze, realised that he hadn't thought about his attire before rushing to her side.

"I am sorry my Lady, my Lord. I should get dressed." Tristan stepped away from the bed and headed back to his room.

"Not on my account you don't," Arthur heard Tayla say under her breath. They saw Tristan's steps pause before he continued to his room. Tayla's breath caught as she realised that she didn't say that quite as softly as she had meant to and Tristan had heard. Arthur saw her blush and he raised his eyebrows, trying not to laugh at the mortified look on her face.

"Oh shut up Arthur," Tayla said as she pulled back away from him and wiped her eyes.

"I didn't say anything!" Arthur replied. He wasn't particularly pleased that he was getting in trouble without having had the pleasure of doing something to deserve it. But he was delighted to have something to tease Tayla about, she rarely gave him opportunities like this.

"You did not have to, it was written all over you face," Tayla replied.

"What was?" Arthur asked, trying not to smile.

"Arthur!" Tayla glared at him.

"Well, you didn't say please," Arthur said to her, not bothering to hide his smile this time.

"Fine. Please shut up Arthur."

"Of course, my Lady."


	10. Chapter 10 One hand tied behind his back

_A/N – Anonymous reviews are now enabled. Reviews always welcomed and appreciated._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_What comes next...Read on._

**Chapter 10 One hand tied behind his back**

The next morning, Gwen knocked gently on the door to Tayla's chambers. Morgana had spoken to her about helping Tayla as Gwen had the experience to understand Tayla's injury. As she stepped through the door, she noted Tristan at the bedside, holding a book.

"Good morning Princess. My Lord," said Gwen.

"Good morning Gwen," replied Tayla with a smile. Gwen returned the smile easily with one of her own.

"Morgana sent me to help you this morning. Breakfast should be here soon and I would like to check the dressing on your wound before then, if I may," Gwen replied as she walked toward the bed and put down the medical kit Gaius had given her.

"Of course. Tristan, would you excuse us please?" Tayla asked him. He stood and placed the book down beside her bed.

"My Lady, Gwen," Tristan nodded to her and the Princess before heading to his room.

"Do you prefer Gwen or Guinevere?" Tayla asked as Gwen was changing the bandages.

"Which ever you wish, my Lady," Gwen replied.

"Please Gwen, I would like to know. I have noticed everyone but Arthur calls you Gwen. He has spoken of you many times in his letters, so I have heard you referred to more often as Guinevere. I would not like to intrude on something special," Tayla said gently, hoping to encourage Gwen to give her some clue as to her feelings for Arthur.

"I guess I prefer Gwen from most people," Gwen admitted, wondering just what Arthur had told her. Gwen felt her respect for the Princess grow at her concern over a simple servant's feelings.

"Gwen it is then," said Tayla with a smile.

By the time Gwen had finished, breakfast had arrived and they all settled down to eat.

"How long have you known the Prince?" Gwen asked, curious about the relationship. She noticed Tristan's interest sharpen at her question.

"Forever, it seems. My parents brought me here when I was a baby, but the first time I really remember was when I was about two. Arthur is only a year older so we spent time together, more than with my brothers who are quite a bit older. I can not remember how many times we have been here or Arthur and his father came to Dover. It is unfortunate that things have not worked out for more frequent visits over the last few years. I have missed him." Tayla said, a slight sadness tinting her smile.

"I can not imagine Arthur as a young boy," Gwen replied.

"He was very cute! We had lots of fun playing as children, being similar in age." At the look of disbelief on Gwen's face, Tayla chuckled. "I know, it is hard to believe. Arthur having fun. We used to get into so much mischief. Honestly, being an only son and only daughter had it's advantages back then. We got away with a lot. As we got older, the play changed a little but we still had fun and spent a lot of time together, even when Arthur was training. He actually taught me to use a sword. I remember one time, Morgana and I were training with him and..."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting her, and Tristan walked over to answer it.

"Lady Morgana," he said. "Welcome."

"Thank you Sir Tristan," Morgana replied with one of her dazzling smiles.

"Tayla, how are you this morning?" Morgana asked, joining her carefully on the bed.

"I am feeling much better today. Your timing is perfect. I was just about to tell Gwen about the time Arthur challenged us," Tayla replied, mischief filling her voice at the coming story.

Morgana laughed. "Are you sure Arthur wants you to tell that story?" she asked.

"What Arthur doesn't know,..."

"What Arthur doesn't know, what?" Arthur asked, interrupting Tayla, as he walked through the door, Merlin following close behind.

"What? No knocking Arthur? Shame." Arthur just looked at Tayla.

"What were you about to say Tayla, that you do not want me to know about?" Arthur asked, with a small amount of dread in his voice. Perhaps he should have done something else this morning.

"When you were being a prat and boasting that you could beat the two of us with one hand tied behind your back." Tayla gestured to Morgana as she spoke.

"Oh," Arthur said, knowing it was pointless to stop Tayla and Morgana telling this story. He would just have to be thankful that they had kept it to themselves for so long. "Please continue."

Merlin looked at him and Arthur just shrugged, so Merlin moved closer to the conversation so as not to miss any of the details.

"The last time I came to Camelot, I was fourteen I think, and Arthur was training Morgana and I with the sword. He made the mistake of saying that he was better than both of us combined. He then stupidly..."

"Ah hmm," interrupted Arthur.

"Well, do you have a better word for it?" asked Morgana. Tayla raised her eyebrows at him.

Arthur was quiet for a moment before saying "Yes ... Very stupidly." Tayla chuckled before continuing.

"very stupidly, challenged us. Needless to say, Arthur spent more time flat on his back on the ground. He eventually admitted he had been wrong." Gwen and Merlin both looked at him in disbeilef . It was rare that he admitted that.

"It was an unfair fight. You hadn't told me you were going to change weapons. If I had known I would never have said anything. Tayla is brutal with a staff, especially two small ones, Guinevere," Arthur defended himself. He heard Tristan smother a laugh.

"Of course I changed weapons. You were so stuck up and smug you needed to be taught a lesson. You did not say that I could not," Tayla said.

"Well, if you two want a rematch I am sure..."

"My Lord," interrupted Tristan, "before you say anymore perhaps you should know that the Princess has improved both her sword and staff skills over the last couple of years, more so the staff."

Arthur looked at him and then looked back to Tayla, she raised her eyebrows at him, "You were saying?" she prompted, mischief sparkling in her eyes. Arthur really thought he had learnt his lesson back then.

"Never mind," said Arthur. The three women and Merlin laughed at his response. He shook his head at them, but smiled, in spite of the humiliation he could still remember from that day. Arthur was pleased that she was getting better with the sword. He walked over and sat by Tristan allowing the three women to continue their conversation.

"Tristan?" Arthur said.

"Yes my Lord?" replied Tristan turning to face him.

"Was there a reason she was fighting with sword instead of staff? If she is so much better with them..." Arthur trailed off.

"Yes my Lord there was. As you know, the staff is more a defensive weapon. In the event that her life was at risk, she needed to be able to ... kill quickly. A staff can only do so much and given the circumstances, she agreed to carry her sword for the trip," Tristan explained.

"I understand. Though I am sure it did not please her to think about that possibility," Arthur replied, knowing how Tayla felt about the idea of killing something, let alone someone.

"No my Lord, it did not," Tristan replied.

Arthur looked over at Tayla, seeing her smiling and hearing Gwen laugh at something she said. He had hoped she would get on with Gwen, though he was a little unsure what Tayla would get up to. Arthur had asked her to behave, he had even said please. But something in the glint in Tayla's eye as she looked over at him and winked, made him wonder if it was pointless. At the same time though, his heart gave a funny little leap at the thought of her on his side fighting for Gwen. If only.

When Tayla showed signs of tiredness, Gwen ushered everyone out, except Arthur who was to stay with Tayla again. Tristan was going to get some fresh air, on the insistence of Tayla, and Morgana had agreed to show him around the castle and grounds. As Gwen passed Arthur, she stopped and turned to him.

"Yes Guinevere?" asked Arthur.

"I am very proud of you my Lord," she said.

"For what?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Admitting your stupidity," Gwen said with a smile and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Arthur was stunned.

As Gwen pulled back, she looked up at him. "A reward my Lord, for such bravery," she said with a smile and then left the room, leaving him speechless, standing there looking at the closed door.

Tayla's laugh brought his attention back to the room. He walked over to her.

"Did you really need to bring up that story? It was humiliating enough when it was just you and Morgana who knew," Arthur said to her, though for some reason, he didn't seem to mind that much.

"It was worth it though, wasn't it? She did give you a kiss!" Tayla smiled. Ah, perhaps that was the reason why he didn't mind, Arthur thought with a smile.

"What are you up to, Princess?" Arthur asked her.

"Just finding ways to entertain myself, since I am stuck in bed. You wouldn't want me to get bored would you," Tayla replied, mischief making her eyes sparkle even with the tiredness that was in them.

Arthur shuddered at the thought. "No, I definintely would not want that," he said, resigned to the possibility of more embarassing stories from their childhood being explored. Better that than other things she was sure to think about to help keep her entertained.

Her laugh was cut off by a yawn and he smiled at her.

"Sleep well, Tayla. I have some paperwork to do, but I will be here if you need anything."

"Thank you Arthur," Tayla said sleepily.


	11. Chapter 11 Uther's Orders

_A/N – Special thanks to Singing Tragedy for the constant fun reviews._

_Disclaimer in Chapter one._

_What happens next..._

**Chapter 11 Uther's Orders**

There had been four more days that Tayla had been confined to bed and so far she had kept her promise and been a delightful patient. Whilst there had been more childhood stories, there had been no more embarrassing ones, at least that Arthur was aware of. Gaius was pleased with her recovery and was considering letting her out of bed today. Arthur and Merlin were on their way from a council meeting to her chambers.

"Arthur."

Arthur turned around at the sound of his father's voice, and stopped to wait for him.

"Yes Father?" Arthur replied. He was on his way to take over from Tristan, and hoped this wouldn't take long.

"How is Tayla's recovery progressing?" Uther asked. Arthur frowned, knowing that Gaius was giving Uther regular updates, he couldn't understand why he was being asked.

"She is doing well. Gaius thinks she should be able to get up today. I am on my way there now, would you like to join me and see for yourself?" What is it you really want Father, Arthur thought silently.

"That is good to hear. It is about time you were getting back to training your knights," Uther replied.

"Yes Father I will, as soon as she is able to move well on her own." Arthur replied, it was what had been agreed.

"No, you will start training again tomorrow," Uther said in a no nonsense tone that told Arthur he wouldn't accept anything less, a tone Arthur wouldn't normally question, but not today.

"Father, Leon is quite capable of continuing the knight's training without me," Arthur countered

"Tomorrow Arthur," Uther said as he started to walk away.

Arthur had a moment of clarity, a revelation of sorts. He didn't really know where they came from, only that these moments happened more often when Tayla was around.

"Father, why do you not want me to spend time with her?" Arthur asked his father's retreating back. Uther stopped and turned around to face him. Merlin took a slight step back behind Arthur, trying to distance himself from the situation. Arthur rarely took on Uther.

"Excuse me?"

"I have just realised that it was you who was responsible for us not seeing Tayla and her family over recent years. You always declined their invitation to visit Dover. And as for Tayla coming here, there was always something else happening that you said after it was done, you would invite them. But you never did. Why is that?" Arthur asked Uther, carefully watching his father's reactions to his words.

"You do not know what you are talking about, Arthur," Uther replied sharply, frowning at his son.

"Of course I do Father. I just do not know why you wanted to stop us seeing one another. Honestly Father, I would have thought you would have encouraged it. An alliance with them through marriage would have been a well thought out strategy." Arthur was digging, throwing Uther's words back at him, trying to get a response. It was confusing to him that given the close friendship that Uther had with Tayla's parents, that the contact had stopped, aside from the letters.

Uther glared at Arthur, normally causing Arthur to stop speaking, but he continued anyway.

"Or was it perhaps that you saw what a beauty she was becoming and had feelings for her..." Disgust flared in Uther's eyes, "Do not be absurd Arthur, that is not why I did it." Uther snapped. "Tomorrow Arthur, training, or your position as their leader will be in jeopardy, Prince or otherwise." Uther turned and strode away quickly, Arthur watching him leave.

"Well that was interesting," said Merlin, stepping back beside Arthur.

"Very," replied Arthur, not at all sure what was behind his father's reaction. Arthur starting walking again, Merlin falling into step beside him.

"So would you really marry the Princess?" Merlin asked.

"What?" Arthur replied, having been lost in thought and not having heard the question.

"Never mind," said Merlin. "Tell me about the Princess," he asked instead. Whilst he had heard a few stories, he didn't really know much about the Princess and was very interested.

A gentle smile appeared on Arthur's face as he thought about her.

"King Henry, Queen Isobel, Tayla and her brothers visited often, as we did them for a while. Tayla and I would spend the time playing, or talking. Her brothers were quite a bit older than us so they spent more time watching the knights whilst we played. She brought out the little boy in me." Arthur smiled at the memories. "We would run, swim, climb trees, anything that was fun. Her maid was most accommodating on letting us behave as children should. It was a welcome change and I always looked forward to their visits or ours. As we got older, the games changed but we still had fun. Tayla is reasonably proficient with a sword. I had managed to teach her one trip and she continued to train when she went back to Dover. But she has a natural talent for the staff, if you recall the story. I had trouble against her just on her own, let alone with Morgana." Arthur chuckled at another memory. "The time she was referring to that first day, regarding the blood. We had been climbing trees one morning and Tayla decided to go and actually jump down out of one of the apple trees, pretending she was flying. She has a natural grace and she even looked like she was floating down from the tree. Perhaps it was just the way the wind caught her dress. So of course, I had to try it, only I went higher, even though she had already been quite high. Trying to show off I guess," Arthur said.

"Even then?" Merlin asked, holding back a smile at the thought of a little Arthur showing off to the girls.

"Yes Merlin, even then. Anyway, it did not end well. I did not float like she did, I just crashed into the ground and managed to fall on the only rock under the apple tree. The reason I ended up bleeding. I still have the scar from that rock," Athur replied, thinking about his very first scar. He had others now, but that one at least came from something fun.

"So you ran away?" asked Merlin, remembering Tayla's comment.

"She wanted to fix it...by kissing it better!" Arthur said, a slight note of the disgust he would have felt as a little boy at the idea of a girl kissing him, coming into his voice.

"Oh," replied Merlin with a chuckle.

"Yes, oh!" Arthur smiled.

"So you didn't run because of the blood?" asked Merlin, slightly disappointed that he couldn't use that later. Perhaps all was not lost, after all, Arthur had run from a kiss.

"Of course not!" Arthur replied firmly.

"She sounds like lots of fun," commented Merlin.

"Yes, she is," agreed Arthur.

"Turns you into Mr Chatty as well," Merlin added.

Arthur was about to smack him on the back of the head for his cheek, but then thought better of it.

"She does more than that Merlin. For some reason I am a better person when she is around," Arthur said as they arrived at Tayla's chambers.

"I agree," said Merlin as they knocked on the door.

"Come in," Arthur heard Tayla and smiled.

Merlin opened the door, letting Arthur go through first.


	12. Chapter 12 Fresh Air, Sunshine&Surprises

_A/N – So we'll have to wait to find out what Uther is up to, but here is some more to keep you entertained. I hope._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 12 Fresh Air, Sunshine and Surprises**

(a couple of days later)

"Are you sure you are up for this my Lady?" asked Tristan as they walked with Morgana and Gwen through the castle to the training grounds. Tayla had finally been allowed to leave her room and she wasn't going to give this up.

"Of course I am Tristan. I have been cooped up in that room, as lovely as it is, for days now and am in desperate need from some fresh air and sunshine," she said, with such happiness in her voice, that it made it hard for Tristan to continue. He didn't want to deprive her of this happiness, but he was concerned about her.

"My Lady, it is a long way to the training area," Tristan added.

"Which is why you are here with me, should I need some assistance." Tayla smiled at him. "Tristan I promise, if I get tired I will tell you. I will not push myself too far," Tayla attempted to reassure him.

"Yes my Lady," Tristan replied and fell quiet as he walked close beside her, just in case she needed him sooner than expected.

"It is a shame you are not up to some training Tayla. It would be interesting to see how Arthur would go, especially with your recent improvements," Morgana said with a smile and a cheeky raise of her eyebrows.

"Perhaps when I have recovered I will see whether he would be interested in seeing my progress." Tayla thought she heard a noise from Tristan's direction and looked over at him, but his expression remained neutral. Perhaps it was nothing.

"I am sure he would. Who has been training you?" Morgana asked, wondering if it was the handsome knight beside her. She sensed Tayla felt more for him than would normally be the case.

"Tristan has. He is very good with both weapons so my father felt he would be a good teacher." Tayla looked over at him and saw him smile.

"Tristan still holds back though, protecting me. So, perhaps I should consider speaking to Arthur when I am better. So I can see for myself how much I have improved." She heard that noise again and this time caught Tristan out.

"Yes Tristan, is there something you wish to say?" Tayla asked, resisting the urge to smile, though only just.

"My Lady, as good as you are, I would prefer you didn't test your abilities out on someone who doesn't know how you fight. You could get hurt." Tristan said, not knowing if his plea would make a difference.

"Tristan, when I have to fight for real, they won't know how I fight nor will they take it easy on me. We have already experienced this," Tayla said. Dear sweet Tristan, she knew he would do anything to protect her.

"But..."

"It is alright Tristan. I am sure we will be back at Dover Castle well before I am ready to challenge Arthur. I am not foolish. You have nothing to fear. Anyway, Arthur would never let me forget it if he was to beat me," Tayla replied as they arrived at the training grounds and took a seat.

"As we have never let him," Morgana said with a knowing smile.

They acknowledged Arthur and Merlin's waves and settled back to watch. It had been six years since Tayla had watched Arthur fight and she noticed how much he had grown as a fighter, how his movements were still as fluid as ever, if not better. She also noted that he seemed to be being quite hard on his knights. She hoped he wasn't just trying to show off. She looked over at Tristan and noted the look in his eyes.

"You wish you were out there don't you Tristan?" Tayla asked him.

He looked over at her, a look in his eye she couldn't quite understand.

"I am where I wish to be my Lady," he replied, his look so intense that it made her breath catch in her throat.

"That is not a denial Tristan. Perhaps tomorrow Arthur would allow you to join them."

"Maybe," was all Tristan would say, looking back to observe the training.

Tayla looked over at Morgana and Gwen, giving them both a smile.

"It is just me or does it look like Arthur is pushing the knights quite hard?" Tayla asked.

"It is not just you. I was thinking the same thing," replied Morgana.

"So was I," added Gwen, as Merlin came over.

"Good morning my Ladies, my Lord. How are we all this morning?"

"Very well thank you Merlin. It is so nice to be outside again." Tayla smiled at Merlin and he blushed slightly, though it may have just been the heat of the day. It did make her wonder though if Arthur had been right.

"It is a lovely day," Merlin replied, smiling at her.

"Merlin, is everything alright with Arthur this morning?" asked Morgana. "It seems like he is being a bit harsh on the knights."

"It's not just the knights. He has been so moody the last couple of days. He has been working me much harder than normal, if that is possible. I don't know what is bothering him. Perhaps he just isn't happy that Uther ordered him back to work which keeps him away from you," Merlin replied with a cheeky smile at the Princess.

"Moody?" Morgana laughed. "Isn't he always?"

"Not this moody my Lady," Merlin replied. Arthur called out to Merlin, more like yelled.

"Oops, sorry. Duty calls," and with a slight bow to them all, Merlin ran back to Arthur and promptly received a slap on the back of the head.

"Ouch. Does he always do that to Merlin?" Tayla asked, concerned. What is wrong with Arthur this morning?

"Yes my Lady, he does. To be honest though, it seems more like a friendly thing. Arthur finds it hard to admit that Merlin is more than just a servant," replied Gwen.

Before the training had finished, Tayla found herself starting to get tired and looked at Tristan.

"Tristan, I think I need to head back in now, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course, my Lady." Tristan replied standing reaching out his hand for her to take.

"Morgana, Gwen. Thank you for a lovely time this morning. Perhaps we can finish the walk through the gardens tomorrow," Tayla said.

"Definitely. Just let us know when you feel up for it," Morgana said as she stood up and placed a gentle kiss on Tayla's cheek. "Would you like us to come back with you?" asked Gwen, noting the tiredness on Tayla's face, she wondered if she should get Gaius to check on Tayla.

"No thank you. You two stay, enjoy. Make sure Arthur doesn't hurt Merlin too much." Tayla smiled and she and Tristan started the walk back to her chambers.

Late the next afternoon, having skipped watching the morning training session, Tayla sent word to Morgana asking if she was ready for a walk through the gardens. Morgana agreed to join her and Tristan, and they set off at a nice, gentle pace. They had been walking for a while when they came across Arthur, alone in one of the smaller, quiet gardens. Tayla said goodbye to Morgana and Tristan, she hadn't had much of a chance to speak with Arthur the last couple of days so she took this opportunity to spend some time with him. Perhaps in the process, she would find out what was wrong with him. She sat down next to him and Arthur looked at her. Smiling, he asked, "Did you enjoy watching the training yesterday?"

"Yes, you have definitely improved over the years. It was very impressive," Tayla replied as she watched him turn and look out at the garden.

Over the next several minutes their conversation was very one sided and Tayla wondered if Arthur was even listening. He certainly seemed to be very preoccupied.

"So, there was this fairy in my chambers this morning and took me out flying all around Camelot. It's an amazing view from above. You really should try it sometime, Arthur," Tayla said watching carefully for Arthur's reaction to her strange words.

"Yes, of course," Arthur replied absently.

"Arthur!" Tayla said sharply, causing Arthur to finally look at her.

"What?"

"I just told you I went flying with a fairy around Camelot and you agreed to try it. You were not listening were you?" Tayla asked wondering what could be so distracting. She had never known Arthur to be like this when they were talking together.

"I am sorry, Tayla. I have a lot on my mind," Arthur said to her, sincerely sorry that he had let his mind wander. He usually enjoyed their conversations very much.

"Then talk to me. Merlin was complaining about you being moody. And I would have to agree," Tayla said to him, a frown on her face.

"Moody?" asked Arthur. That wasn't exactly how he would describe what he was feeling.

"Come Arthur, please. You know you can talk to me. About anything," Tayla said reassuringly.

"Merlin always complains. Moody? Really?" Arthur said, frowning. How many others thought that?

"Yes, really," Tayla replied.

Arthur stood up and started pacing in front of her. After a few moments of silence Tayla spoke up.

"Arthur please," she said, standing, before she continued. "Arthur, you are worrying me." Tayla reached out to stop him pacing. Arthur turned around, and, reaching for her shoulders he looked her in the eye.

"Marry me."

_A/N – so continue?_


	13. Chapter 13 The Proposal

_A/N – Okay, so I won't make you wait._

_Thanks for the reviews and Story Alerts_

_Hoping to let people into Tristan's mind a little in coming chapters, not this one, to help understand why he does what he does, because he is supposed to be liked._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_So, why the proposal and what will she say?... Let's find out._

**Chapter 13 The Proposal **

"What?" Tayla said, shocked.

"Marry me Tayla," Arthur repeated with even more determination in his voice. This wasn't quite the way he had planned this. Actually, he hadn't got to the planning stages yet.

"Arthur,..." Tayla started to protest.

"Tayla hear me out." Arthur watched as she closed her lips and nodded.

"It would solve your problems with your unwanted admirers. It would be a good alliance for our two kingdoms. Our parents should approve. You would be most comfortable here at Camelot," Arthur said. They were all very good and suitable reasons to marry.

"And what would you get out of this?" Tayla asked, confused. Every thing he had mentioned was a good reason, but more for her than him.

"A wife I can respect, that I care for. Tayla, you know I love you."

"Not the way you love Gwen," Tayla replied. Arthur's heart ached at the thought of not being with Guinevere, but he had made a choice. One that, whilst not ideal, he felt he could live with.

"You know my father will never allow Guinevere and I to be together," Arthur replied, a hint of pain in his voice, which he hoped Tayla wouldn't hear. Though he doubted he would be that lucky, she knew him too well.

"But you love her," Tayla said gently.

"Yes, as you love Tristan, but you will not marry him either. You will marry someone who will make a good alliance, as is your duty, as is mine. Why not me?" Arthur said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

At the mention of Tristan, her heart broke a little. Yes, she loved him and she wanted to marry him but, as Arthur said, it was her duty to marry outside of her kingdom, to forge ties stronger than a normal alliance could. There was no logical reason why she should say no to Arthur.

"Where is this coming from Arthur? You have never spoken of us this way before?" Tayla replied. Now it was her turn to start pacing in front of him.

Arthur took a deep breath, wondering would it take to convince her to say yes.

"My father wants me to settle down and find a bride. I know that if I do not soon, he will choose for me, and I would rather make that choice myself." Arthur looked at her as Tayla stepped closer to him.

"Oh Arthur. You know that I love you. And if I had not already seen how you are with Gwen, if you had asked me this just a year ago, then I would have agreed." At least that was something he could work with.

"Tayla, we are good together. We care deeply for each other already. It is more than most marriages have to start with," Arthur pleaded.

"I know. But Arthur, this is not what you really want," Tayla replied, knowing it wasn't what either of them wanted. If they didn't love others, maybe this would be easier.

"Tayla please, this is the only way to keep you safe," Arthur snapped. His emotions had been frayed for a couple of days, since Tristan had delivered a piece of startling information to him and he finally lost his hold on them. "I am sorry, I did not..."

Tayla frowned at him and waved her hand at him to stop.

"What do you mean?" Tayla asked him. Arthur took a breath. He hadn't meant to say that, but now, knowing Tayla, she wouldn't let it go until she was told the truth. And he knew it wasn't worth the fight trying to keep it from her.

"Tristan was able to identify one of the raiders. He had seen him at Dover Castle one time when the two princes came to visit you, and only then. He did not trust him at the time and kept an eye on him, though he was not able make a connection to a particular prince. Tayla I am sorry, I never meant for you to find that out." Arthur reached for her as she went pale at this information, pulling her close. Tayla rested her head on his shoulder for a moment before stepping back.

"How did they find us?" Tayla asked, there were only a few people who had known she had left Dover. Who would have done this?

"We don't know. Tristan believes that they must have been following you from very soon after you left, they were too close to have had to wait for someone to realise you were gone."

"We did ride fast, and barely slept. But maybe someone told them," Tayla, in an odd way, hoped. She felt she could handle the idea of someone betraying them rather than the thought that they had been so close for so long. What if they had stopped sooner, further away from Camelot. Tayla shuddered.

"Tayla, I believe that Tristan is right. He told me that only your father, mother and the two of you knew when you left. Your parents were not planning on telling anyone until that evening, and then, only those they trusted that were necessary. I am sorry Tayla." Arthur said, wishing he could ease the fear he could see she was feeling.

"I needed to know, Arthur. So this is what is behind the proposal?" Tayla asked quietly.

"Mostly yes, but everything I have said is true," Arthur said, sensing her weakening.

"But it does not change the fact that Gwen is who you are meant to be with, even if your father is too blinded by class to see it. She can bring out the best in you if you let her," Tayla said, holding desperately to what she knew to be true.

"You already do," Arthur replied. Tayla smiled.

"I know. But Arthur." She paused for a moment. "Look, with me by your side as queen yes, you would make a great king." She wasn't saying this to boast. Tayla knew that all Arthur needed was someone to care and support him, to be there for him and that she could do that. He started to speak, ready to try and persuade her to say yes, to let him keep her safe. Tayla placed a finger over his lips to stop him.

"With Gwen by your side as queen, you will be even more. Your name will live on forever. Centuries will pass and people will still know of King Arthur." Tayla stopped, she'd said too much already.

They looked at each other for a few moments in silence before he asked, "See the future can you?" Tayla hoped he was just being funny. Perhaps not she thought, as a frown flitted across his face. Tayla took a deep breath.

"No. I know you Arthur. I know what you are capable of being, perhaps more than anyone else. I know what I see when Gwen is near you and I know your heart just as well as you. Deny that all you wish, but you know it is true." Tayla reached to stroke his face, resting her hand on his cheek she continued.

"I can not marry you Arthur. I am not the one for you." Tayla turned away from him, "There will be someone else out there for me, but you, you must fight for Gwen. She is part of you, part of your heart and soul." If only that were an option Arthur thought, knowing how strongly his father felt about servants and their place in the world.

"Tayla..."

"Tayla, look at me." She turned back to face him and he saw the tears glistening on her cheeks and in her eyes. He wiped them away gently, resting his hands on her shoulders before speaking.

"Promise me something. Promise me that if it comes down to a choice between a drunk or a violent prince with murderous thoughts, you will reconsider my proposal."

Tayla looked at him, and Arthur felt her shudder at the thought of that choice, especially now, knowing that one of them had tried to have her killed. Tayla smiled gently at him and, in a moment of weakness, even though she knew he belonged with Gwen, she nodded.

"If it comes down to that, then I will change my answer," Tayla replied, a hint of fear coming through in her words.

"Promise me," Arthur demanded of her.

"I promise."

Arthur pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss gently on the top of her head, as he held her and they watched the sun set.

Neither knew that Uther watched from a window in the castle, frowning at what he saw in the distance.

Neither knew that the proposal had been heard by a servant hurrying by, who could not stay and wait for the answer.

Neither knew that their world was about to be turned upside down as things they believed were revealed to be lies.


	14. Chapter 14 Rumours & Revelations Part 1

_A/N – As always, appreciated the reviews and story alerts._

_This next one was a pretty big chapter so I've actually broken it into two. If I'm lucky I might be able to get the second part out later today._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_So... what is Uther's problem?..._

**Chapter 14 Rumours and Revelations Part 1**

Tayla stepped out of her room, crossed the hall and knocked on Arthur's door. Merlin opened it.

"Good morning, my Lady," Merlin said, smiling.

"Good morning Merlin. Could I speak to Arthur please?" Tayla said. She needed to speak to him about yesterday.

"Sorry my Lady, he is not here. I came to serve breakfast and he was already gone," Merlin replied with a frown.

"Oh," replied Tayla, disappointed. "Where would he go this early?" she asked.

"No idea my Lady. He usually never leaves the room until he has eaten. He isn't going to be in a good mood today," Merlin said. Arthur never was, if he didn't eat breakfast. Merlin heard Tayla laugh and a smile formed on his face again. She had a lovely laugh.

"Do not worry Merlin. I will make sure he joins me for breakfast. It would not do for our Prince to be grumpy," Tayla said. She liked Merlin and she knew what Arthur used to be like without food. She would do what she could to help, even if it was just guilt Arthur into eating with her.

"Thank you my Lady, that would great," Merlin said with a sigh of relief and a big smile.

"Merlin, do you think the guards would know where Arthur is? I really do need to speak with him," Tayla said, looking toward the guards at the end of the corridor.

"He may have said something to them. Would you like me to ask?" Merlin replied, happy to do something for the Princess, especially since just having her around tended to make Arthur easier to work for.

"No, that is alright Merlin. Since I promised you I would ensure that Arthur eats, perhaps I will take a walk and see if I can find him," Tayla replied, as Tristan walked out of their chambers.

"My Lord," Merlin greeted the knight.

"Merlin, good morning," said Tristan.

"It will definitely be if the Princess can get Arthur to eat. Excuse me my Lady, my Lord. I should get going. Gaius has plenty for me to do this morning."

"Of course, Merlin," Tayla said with a farewell smile. Merlin liked that the Princess was always willing to give him a smile. He nodded to them both and started to walk away.

"Oh Merlin wait, please," called Tayla.

"Yes my Lady?" Merlin stopped and turned back to her.

"I know you are busy, but could I ask a special favour if you have the time?"

"Anything, my Lady," Merlin said.

"My parents should be arriving later today and I was wondering, since you have such a wonderful gift with flowers," Tayla smiled, remembering the flowers he had organised for her room, "there is a particular flower here in the Camelot gardens, it is a beautiful blue colour, though I am not sure what it is called. My mother adores that flower. I was hoping that there might be some that you could put in a small vase beside her bed. Just one or two."

"I will see what I can do my Lady," Merlin replied, with a little bow and headed off.

"Thank you." Tayla turned to Tristan, "Would you care to take a walk with me to find a missing Prince?"

"I would be delighted, my Lady," Tristan replied.

"Father, you called," Arthur said to his father as he arrived in the throne room. Uther had sent Leon to him earlier, before he was even out of bed, asking, no demanding his presence at once.

"I did. Why are there rumours amongst the servants about you proposing to Tayla? Where would they get that idea?" Uther said, a frown on his face and getting straight to the point.

"Probably because I did," Arthur replied, surprised. He had thought they were alone.

"You should not be proposing to anyone without asking me first," Uther snapped. What was wrong with his father this morning?

"Father, what is the problem? Why is this bothering you so much? Tayla fits all the requirements that you have for me. I thought you would be pleased." Arthur didn't bother telling his father that she had refused. Arthur was confused about his father's reaction. Yes, he didn't ask him first but that wasn't really that big an issue was it?

"I forbid you to marry her," Uther stated firmly, glaring at Arthur and not answering his question. Arthur did not miss that fact.

"What?" Arthur asked, even more confused than before.

"You heard me. You will not marry her," Uther replied.

"Why not?" Arthur asked. Surely his father can not be serious. It was a good match even if both of them were in love with other people, they still cared for each other and Tayla was a princess, this is what she had been born to be.

"Because I told you you can not," Uther said, getting Arthur's back up. That usually happened when Uther used the "Because I said so" answer. Normally Arthur would just go with it. Usually it wasn't important enough to fight about, but not this time.

"No Father, that is not good enough. There is more behind this. What aren't you telling me?"

"Enough questions Arthur. I have spoken. You will go to her and tell her that the marriage is off and you will cease your relationship with her."

"You can not be serious Father. I will not cease my relationship with her." This was just getting more confusing, now it wasn't just you can't marry her but you can't see her either.

"I am, and you will," stated Uther firmly.

"I am serious, too. I will not cease my relationship with Tayla. She is one of my best friends."

"I FORBID IT!" yelled Uther.

"WHY?" Arthur yelled back.

"Because she is your sister," Uther snapped.

Arthur just stared at his father. Sister? Arthur was speechless for a few moments.

"Sister? No," Arthur finally said.

"Yes, she is your sister, Arthur. This relationship can not continue."

"How?"

"Did you hear me Arthur? I said.."

"I heard what you said Father, now answer my question. How can Tayla be my sister?"

"Because her mother and I...we..."

Uther stopped as he saw Tayla standing in the doorway. She looked pale. As she walked toward him, Uther saw her shake her head. Arthur turned around to see what had stopped Uther from speaking. He saw her looking so pale, and at that moment he really hated his father, not so much for the lies of the past, but for the pain he could see on Tayla's face. There was only one other time he had seen that much pain and that was on Guinevere's face when her father died.

"No, you lie," Tayla said, anger making her soft voice tremble. Arthur started to move toward her, he could see her distress and wanted to comfort her. Uther stopped him.

"My mother would never betray my father," Tayla continued. Arthur noticed that Tristan walked beside her, somewhat closer than normal. He relaxed a little, knowing that his presence, so close, would help her.

"She did. I suspected for a while and then knew it for sure when I first saw you as a baby. You looked somewhat like Arthur did," Uther replied.

"No. How could you...Liar!" Tayla was obviously distressed now. "Arthur?" She turned her head to look at him. He saw the tears in her eyes, saw how desperately she wanted him to deny it. But he couldn't help her.

"I don't know Tayla. I don't know," Arthur said, hating how helpless he felt. By now Tayla was standing right in front of Uther, Tristan standing protectively by her side. Tayla looked back at Uther.

"Why would you say this? Why?" Tayla asked, a mix of distress, anger and confusion in her voice.

"Because it is true and you can not marry Arthur," Uther stated firmly, glaring at her. Arthur knew his father did not know what he was dealing with. Tayla was bordering on furious, something Arthur had only witnessed once and would have preferred not to see again. His father really should try and be a bit more sensitive.

"Why would you do that to my father? He was your friend." Tayla's thoughts were all over the place, she was suprised she could actually form a reasonable sentence.

"It wasn't me, it was your mother and her seductive ways," said Uther with a sneer.

In that moment, when Uther said that about her mother, Tayla lost control. Arthur saw the anger flare in her eyes like fire and before anyone could see it coming, Tayla had slapped Uther hard across the face.

"How dare you!" exclaimed Uther, as he had reached up automatically to retaliate.

Before he could though, Arthur had hold of Uther's arm, stopping him. Though Tristan had already pulled Tayla back behind him, holding her securely, whilst his eyes narrowed and locked on Uther.

"Father! Enough." Arthur was glaring at his father, shock on his face at what Uther had been about to do.

"You are not my father," Tayla cried desperately, "you did not raise me, you did not hold me when I cried, you did not tell me stories at bedtime, you did not..." She stopped and took some calming breaths, closing her eyes. Everyone in the room knew she had not finished and for some reason, perhaps it was the look they had seen in her eyes, everyone waited.

"You are not my father, you will never be my father. My father is King Henry," Tayla stated, desperate for it to be the truth. Arthur breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but that was much calmer than he had expected.

"I am, and this relationship between you and Arthur has to stop. I forbid it," Uther said firmly, looking at both of them.

Tayla stepped out from behind Tristan. As she made to walk closer to Uther, Tristan held her. "My Lady, is this wise?" he asked, softly but firmly, wanting to protect her.

Tayla looked at him, "I am alright Tristan," she said. He nodded and let go, though stayed close, ensuring he was always between her and Uther. His eyes remained firmly focused on Uther.

"This relationship, between Arthur and I. It is none of your business. But I will say this. Nothing you have said today will change the way I feel about him. I will always love him. No matter what." Tayla looked over at Arthur, tears in her eyes then she turned and fled, with Tristan close behind.

"Arthur, I forbid you..."

"Oh shut up Father, you have said enough today." And with that, Arthur turned and walked out on his father, who was, for once, left speechless.


	15. Chapter 15 Rumours & Revelations Part 2

_A/N – Thanks for the reviews – nice that people enjoyed the twist. There are still a couple more of them to come._

_Really hoping that these two chapters, which hopefully I will have managed to post together are good. Had a hard time polishing them off so hope I got them right._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 15 Rumours and Revelations Part 2**

Arthur quickly walked down the corridors towards his chambers. He was concerned about Tayla, but given the way Tristan was right behind her, he knew she wouldn't be alone. He was also concerned about Guinevere. If she had heard the rumours, then he needed to set everything straight with her. He hadn't had time to talk to Guinevere about the proposal before it had slipped out yesterday. Arthur had wanted to prepare her. Now, he had so much more to tell her, he could only hope that she would be willing to hear him out. As he went up the stairs near his chambers, Merlin caught up with him.

"Arthur, what is going on this morning? You were gone before I had even brought breakfast."

"My father wanted to see me. Merlin, I need to see Guinevere as soon as possible. Can you find her for me please?" Arthur asked continuing to walk.

"Of course, Arthur. But first, why was the Princess crying when she ran past me just now? What did you do?" Merlin asked, his concern for the princess making him slightly more careless with his words.

Arthur glared at Merlin.

"Nothing! You know I would never hurt her!" protested Arthur.

"Then who did?" asked Merlin, sorry he had accused Arthur, for he knew very well that what Arthur said was true.

By this time, the had entered Arthur's chambers, and Arthur closed the door behind them, before turning to Merlin.

"Merlin, this is not to be repeated. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course Arthur," Merlin said, concerned.

"It was my father," Arthur said.

"Of course it was," said Merlin and Arthur noticed the tone in Merlin's voice.

"Merlin," Arthur reprimanded, though he didn't really mean it. It was more instinct that caused him to do it, after all a servant should not speak of the King that way.

"I am sorry my Lord but it is true. He has left Morgana in tears more than once," Merlin replied in his own defense.

"Yes I know." Arthur started pacing around the room. For once, Merlin remained quiet, waiting for Arthur to be ready to speak.

"My Father decided to finally tell me that there is a possibility that Tayla may be his daughter, my sister."

"Oh, OH!" Merlin replied.

"So she wasn't happy about that," Arthur said. Not happy was definitely an understatement.

"I guess not, but this is good right. I mean you really care about each other," Merlin said.

"Merlin, her parents lied to her. My father lied to me." It appeared Merlin hadn't heard the rumours yet. Maybe there was hope that Guinevere hadn't, though he remembered how formal she had been this morning when he had been his way to see his father. Arthur groaned.

"Merlin please, I need to see Guinevere."

"On my way, Arthur. Shall I bring her back here or somewhere else?" Merlin asked, wondering what was so urgent.

"Here. I will wait," Arthur said as he started to pace around the room.

Merlin was just about to close the door when he heard Arthur say "Thank you." Merlin popped his head back around the door and replied. "You're welcome."

Merlin was sure he knew where Gwen would be and knocked on Morgana's door. Gwen answered.

"Oh good, you are here. Arthur wants to see you right away. He is in his chambers," Merlin said to her.

"I am busy with Morgana," Gwen replied stiffly. Morgana came up behind Gwen and smiled at Merlin before looking at Gwen.

"Gwen, go. There is no rush for this," Morgana said. "Go see him," Morgana continued as she pushed Gwen out the door and closed it firmly behind her.

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"What was that about?" Merlin asked. It was unusual to see Morgana so, well so pushy, with Gwen.

"Nothing Merlin. What does Arthur want?" Gwen asked, resigned to seeing him, though not sounding happy about it. This made Merlin concerned for his friend, both of them actually. Oh, who was he kidding, so far today he was concerned about pretty much everyone.

"He wants to talk to you. About some stuff," Merlin said.

"Stuff? Did Arthur really use the word 'stuff'?" asked Gwen, a slight smile coming on her face.

"No, that was me. But he did use please," Merlin said, with shock in his voice, hoping that Gwen would smile.

"Well, it must be important then," and they both started to laugh, though Merlin noticed that Gwen's laugh was a little strange, a bit fake sounding. They arrived at Arthur's door and Merlin knocked.

"Come in."

Arthur turned around to see Merlin walk in with Gwen close behind.

"My Lord," Merlin said, "Guinevere as requested."

"Thank you Merlin. You can go now. Tayla's parents should be arriving soon, could you check that there are chambers ready for them please." Arthur was looking at Gwen, worried. She wasn't looking at him, she hadn't even given him her usual warm smile.

"Of course, my Lord." Merlin said as he left.

"Guinevere," Arthur started to say.

"My Lord, what is it? I am very busy today," Gwen said, standing as far away from Arthur as the room would allow.

"Please Guinevere, I really need to tell you something. It's about Tayla," Arthur said, desperate to make her listen.

"Yes I know, I hear congratulations are in order," Gwen said, her heart breaking a little. So it was true.

"Oh for heavens sake Guinevere, will you please stop putting words in my mouth." Arthur said, frustrated that she wouldn't let him speak.

"Sorry my Lord," Gwen replied, not quite sure what was going on anymore.

"Yes, I proposed to Tayla. It was to keep her safe. You heard about the two princes, you know what her choices were. The raiders that attacked her and Tristan. Well, they weren't raiders. From what we can work out, one or even both of the princes had sent someone to kill her." Gwen gasped at this information and took an unconscious step toward Arthur.

"Guinevere, I was going to tell you before I proposed to her, but it just happened. I am sorry," Arthur said sincerely.

"My Lord, there is nothing to be sorry about. She will make you a wonderful wife," Gwen said, knowing it was the truth. She did actually like Tayla, it wasn't her fault that Gwen felt the way she did.

"She said no. Well, actually it was sort of maybe," Arthur said, absently running his hand through his hair.

"Arthur you are confusing me," said Gwen.

"I am sorry. Tayla promised she would marry me if she was left no choice but to chose between those idiots. But, before that, she said no," Arthur said. Gwen was still confused. She couldn't understand why Tayla would say no. Well aside from Tristan.

"But why?" Gwen asked.

"Because she thinks we belong together," Arthur said, stepping closer to Gwen.

"But we can't be," Gwen replied sadly. Her opinion of the Princess went up again, knowing that she had been willing to give up an ideal marriage because of her, a servant girl.

"Doesn't stop her wanting it. She is a rather determined woman. There is more though, Guinevere." Arthur needed to tell Guinevere everything. He saw how the lies had caused so much pain in Tayla, he wasn't going to repeat his father's mistakes.

"More?" Gwen wasn't sure how much more new information her mind could handle today.

"Yes. When my father heard the rumours, which you also obviously heard, he was furious. At first, I thought it was because I hadn't spoken to him first," Arthur said, reaching out to brush a curl off Gwen's face.

"Well, that would probably make him rather annoyed," Gwen said with a smile, trying not to move into his touch. Uther Pendragon being left out of the loop regarding his son proposing. Whilst the idea was appealing, she didn't think she would want to be a witness to that confrontation.

"Yes, well. Then he went and forbid me from marrying her. He didn't at this point know that she had said no. I wasn't particularly happy with him, so let him think that she had said yes and ... well eventually he finally told me that I couldn't marry her because she is my sister."

"What?" Gwen asked. She must of misheard.

"His daughter," Arthur confirmed. Nope, she hadn't heard wrong.

"Oh Arthur, I am sorry. Does she know this yet?" Gwen asked, concerned for both Arthur and Tayla having to deal with all of this.

"Yes. She overheard. She was most upset. Actually I think she was even more furious than my father. She actually slapped him in the face." Gwen's eyes went wide at that, and though she would never admit it, even under pain of death, she was rather happy about it.

"My father wasn't impressed," Arthur continued, struggling not to smile. He on the other hand, had been. Arthur stared pacing as he remembered what happened next.

"You know Guinevere, I really thought I knew my father a little, but I never would have thought I would see him about to strike a Princess," Arthur said frowning.

"He hit her?" Gwen gasped, reaching out and taking Arthur's arm. She wasn't quite sure why she did that, it was instinctive, perhaps to comfort him.

"No, though he tried. I grabbed his arm and stopped him, though Tristan had already pulled her out of the way." There was a small smile of satisfaction on Arthur's face, knowing that together, they had kept her out of harms way, at least physical harm.

"I am sorry, my Lord." Gwen didn't know what else to say.

"I just wanted you to know Guinevere, what was really going on," Arthur said, looking at her.

"Thank you." Gwen said, smiling at him.

"Do you know if Tayla is alright?" Gwen asked him.

"I am not sure. I am sure Tristan is with her, so most likely she will be, eventually," Arthur replied, thinking how wonderful Guinevere was to be so concerned, and he knew that she meant it, it wasn't out of duty.

"Guinevere, I ..." Arthur wasn't quite sure what he was going to say, he knew though, that he needed to make sure Guinevere knew that he cared, that he wasn't going to give up. "I ... I love you Guinevere. I don't know how, but I will try to find a way for us..." Arthur stopped as there was a knock on his door. He went over to it, opening it slighty. It was Merlin. Typical Merlin timing.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked, stepping back to allow room for Merlin to enter.

"I thought you might like to know that Tayla's parents have arrived. They are in with her now." When Merlin didn't come in, Arthur looked at him.

"Sorry my Lord, too much to do," Merlin said with a smile at him and Gwen and left. Arthur noted Tristan standing outside Tayla's door.

"Is she alright?" Arthur asked him quietly.

"I don't know my Lord. We will know soon enough though, " Tristan replied. Arthur noticed the strain in his voice and wondered just how he was managing to stay outside the door when he wanted to be in there with her.

"My Lord, I should get back to Morgana. If you or the Princess need anything though, please let me know." Gwen said to him as she walked out the door, giving him a smile before she left that let him know she knew what he had been trying to say.

"Thank you Guinevere," Arthur said as he closed his door to wait.


	16. Chapter 16 Rumours & Revelations Part 3

_A/N – same as previous chapter, only I think this one was even harder to get right._

**Chapter 16 - Rumours and Revelations Part 3**

Tayla sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face, as the full impact of the situation sank in. If it was true, her parents (perhaps though it had only been her mother) had lied to her her entire life. She had a brother who actually cared, not just ones who occasionally indulged her and thought her nothing more than a pretty face, and her lifeline away from the princes who looked at her as a prize, a way to defeat the other, was gone. She wouldn't be able to marry Arthur to get away from them. She didn't know if she could find someone else before her father would give into the pressure. Even if he had promised her he wouldn't, if it came down to giving her up or saving Dover from war, the promise wouldn't matter in the end. King Henry wasn't that strong.

She didn't know who she was any more. Did she belong to Dover or Camelot. She found it highly unlikely that Uther would claim her as his own. Though if he did, she knew she would be safe once again. There was no way the two fools would be that stupid as to try and threaten Camelot with war. Who was she now?

Tayla heard the door open quietly, footsteps coming her way, but didn't turn around. She knew who it was. She could feel his presence, that comforting peace that he always brought with him. He sat down carefully on the bed next to her, close enough that she could feel the heat of his body against her arm.

"My Lady, can I do anything?" he said, his voice so gentle, so caring. If only it could be, I would be so happy with him.

Tayla looked at him, she saw the compassion in his eyes, it was one of the many things she loved about him.

"I do not know what I feel or what to do Tristan. My world feels like it is falling apart and there is nothing I can do to stop it," her voice barely a whisper by the time she finished.

He saw the pain, the confusion, the anger and distress in her eyes. He wanted to help but didn't know if he could

"There is a lot to take in. You dreamt of marrying him, this changes things," Tristan said gently.

Tayla looked at him and shook her head. No, she hadn't dreamt about marrying Arthur. She couldn't let him think that.

"No, not him. Only you," Tayla whispered. She felt relief that he would finally know how she felt. Because right now, there had been too many lies and she couldn't bear any more.

Tristan felt like his heart leapt in his chest at her words. It was the first time she had spoken of her feelings for him. In his heart, he had always hoped she loved him, but circumstances never allowed either of them to speak of it. His eyes locked with hers and he saw the truth. She did love him. And, even though nothing could come of it, he desperately wanted a moment of time, a moment where they could just be together. He knew it couldn't last, she had a duty to marry for the better of her people. But he could give her this moment, one where she would know she was loved.

Tristan turned his body torward her and slipped his hand behind her neck, his gaze still locked with hers. As he pulled her gently toward him, he glanced down at her lips and back to her eyes. When their lips were almost touching, he whispered her name. Not Princess, not my Lady, but Tayla.

Her heart melted at the sound of her name on his lips. Her body melted into his kiss. She responded in a way she had never dreamed she could. Three years since she had first laid eyes on him. Three years since she felt the first stirring of love in her heart for him. Three years of trying to hide her feelings. He was the only one she ever wanted. She gave him everything with that kiss. If it was the only one they were to have, she wouldn't hold back. She would cherish this forever, for she knew as well as he, that this moment was all they could have. When Tristan finally pulled back and she opened her eyes, their breathing was ragged and heavy. Tayla could see the love he felt for her shining in his eyes. For once he wasn't trying to hide it from her. Neither was she.

"Tristan," she whispered.

"I am not going anywhere. I will always be with you," Tristan said, his voice still heavy with emotion.

"One day, you will leave. When I marry someone else, I can not expect you to stay with me then," Tayla said, tears in her eyes and pain in her voice.

No, he knew he would not leave. She was the reason his heart beat in his chest, she was the air that he breathed, his reason to fight so hard in battle - because he couldn't bear to leave her. If the only thing he could do for her was to protect her, he would willingly give up everything else. That would be enough because, quite simply, he couldn't live without her in his life. This had nothing to do with duty, or oath. It had to do with love.

"Always with you," Tristan promised her, breaking her heart a little. Because Tayla knew how much it would hurt him to see her with someone else. Because she knew she wasn't strong enough to send him away, which meant he would stay and he would get hurt. Tears flowed down her cheeks again.

"I am so sorry," Tayla whispered to him, "I..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Inwardly she groaned. No, not now, there is so much more to say to him. Tristan stood and went to answer the door.

"My Lord," Tayla heard Merlin's voice say, "The Princess' parents have arrived. They will be here shortly. I thought she may need some time to prepare." Tayla felt her anger at her mother build again, she wasn't yet sure what she felt for her father. She took a calming breath and wondered if she could ask Tristan to stay with them whilst they spoke. When he was by her side, she was much calmer. She doubted that would be a good idea though, as much as she wanted him by her side, she needed to face them alone.

"Thank you Merlin, I will let her know," Tristan replied.

"My Lord?" asked Merlin. Tayla could hear sincere concern in Merlin's voice and it warmed her heart that he cared for her, someone he had known barely a week.

"Yes, Merlin?" Tristan replied, also seeing the concern in the young servant's eyes.

"I hope she will be alright."

"So do I Merlin. Thank you." Tristan closed the door and then turned to her. He saw on her face that she had heard. He walked over to her.

"Tristan, I do not think I am ready for this. What do I say to them?" Tristan slipped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Whatever you want my Lady. I will make sure no one interrupts or hears what you have to say." Tristan felt her take a deep steadying breath, and pulling back, he noted the calming of her eyes.

"Thank you Tristan. I do not know what I would do without you," Tayla said, a sad smile on her face.

"I hope you will never have to find out, my Lady." He returned her smile, and pulled away as there was another knock on the door. She felt lost without his touch.

"Ready?" Tristan asked, standing by the door, waiting to open it when she said.

"No, but let them in anyway," Tayla replied. Tristan nodded and opened the door.

"Tayla, my darling. It is so good to see you safe and well. We were so worried," Queen Isobel said as she entered the room. Isobel walked over and hugged her daughter. Tayla went through the motions. Her mother pulled back and looked at her.

"Why darling, you have been crying. What is wrong?" Isobel turned back to look at Tristan, a frown forming on her face. "Has your bodyguard ..."

"No Mother, unlike you, Tristan has done nothing he shouldn't have." Tayla looked up at him, she saw a flash of heat in his eyes, one she was sure was present in hers as they both remembered their kiss.

"Tristan, thank you. I need to speak to my parents alone now," Tayla said to him.

"Of course my Lady, I will be outside, as promised," Tristan replied.

Tayla nodded, a gentle smile on her face, knowing he would still be protecting her, even if it was from outside.

"Tayla, what is it?" asked her father, King Henry, concerned.

"Mother, I need the truth. Did you ...Did you have a relationship with Uther?" Tayla asked, doing her best to keep the emotion out of her voice.

Her mother glanced over at her father, before looking back at her. Tayla could easily read the truth on her mother's face but she need to hear the words.

"The truth mother, nothing but the truth. Is Uther my father?" Tayla snapped, her fragile hold on her emotions breaking at her mother's look.

"Yes," Isobel said simply. Tayla felt her anger grow. She stepped away from her mother, afraid she might strike out like she had at Uther earlier.

"How could you do this to Father? How could you betray him?" Tayla asked, looking back between the two of them.

"I didn't betray him, your father knows," Isobel replied, calmly. It seemed like this hadn't fazed her at all.

Tayla felt faint. She reached for a chair to steady herself.

"Father?" she asked him. He looked sadly at her.

"Yes my child, I knew." Tayla froze at the word child. She wasn't his. She couldn't understand. He knew, they both knew and they never said anything.

"Why? How could...?" Tayla couldn't get the words to come out properly. Her world was shattering, her anger and confusion building.

"It is a long story." said her mother.

"Then make is short," Tayla said sharply to her mother.

Isobel nodded, and started speaking. The more she spoke the more the anger in Tayla surged. The betrayal, the lies, the deceptions. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could they?

By the time her mother had finished, Tayla was shaking. She stared at her mother, did she even know this woman?

"My dear," Isobel said, "Your eyes are on fire. Perhaps you should calm down."

At that, Tayla fled.

_A/N – so how were they?_


	17. Chapter 17 Pendragon Power

_A/N - Thanks so much for all the reviews. They were great. Glad people are enjoying the twists. More to be revealed._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_Additional Disclaimer at the bottom for after you have read the chapter - don't want to give anything away._

_What else are they hiding?..._

**Chapter 17 - Pendragon Power **

Tayla ran from her chambers, heading for the private gardens she knew from long ago. As she ran past him, Tristan tried to stop her, but she quickly pulled away and she continued to run. She rounded a corner and crashed into Merlin.

"My Lady, what is wrong?" Merlin noticed the tears on her cheeks and, as she glanced at him, Merlin's breath caught in his throat at the look in her eyes.

She pulled away again, turning to look back, as she heard familiar footsteps. She saw Tristan behind them, following her. As much as she wished to be in his arms, to be held by him, to feel safe, she knew she needed to be alone and, again, she fled. Merlin turned to Tristan.

"My Lord, where is she going?" Merlin asked him.

"To be alone," Tristan replied, as he continued to walk in the direction that the fleeing princess had taken. She may want to be alone, but he will be close by in case she needs him. As he always will be.

"Tristan... I'm sorry. My Lord, I can help her, I can understand." Tristan turned to look at him, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked him.

"Please, believe me. I can help," Merlin repeated.

Tayla found the place she was looking for, near the apple tree Arthur had fallen from long ago. Here, there were no windows from the castle looking over it, here she could be alone to calm her out of control emotions. She sat down, her back against the trunk of the tree and watched as a small flame flared in the palm of her hand. She then closed her hand, putting the flame out. She opened her hand and the flame flared again. And again. Tayla continued to repeat the process until she felt like she was gaining control of her emotions, and she felt the power in her receed, albeit quite slowly.

She heard footsteps and jumped up. She saw Merlin and Tristan coming to her.

"My Lady, Merlin believes he can help you. So do I," Tristan said firmly.

Before she could reply, Merlin stepped closer to her, she instinctively stepped back to protect him.

"My Lady, " said Merlin, "I can help."

"No Merlin, you can not," Tayla replied and turned away.

"Yes I can," Merlin continued. He stood behind her and reached his hand around so she can see it. Tayla gasped as she saw a small flame, similar to what she had been doing appear in his.

"I can understand, Princess," Merlin repeated. Tayla turned back to face him.

"How do I stop this Merlin? This power. I do not want it to consume me," she said desperately.

"What do you usually do?" he asked her. Before answering, she turned to Tristan.

"Tristan, can you make sure no one comes, please?" Tayla asked him with a gentle smile. She knew that it had been hard for him to bring Merlin here for her. To, in essence, disobey her wishes. She understood why he did it and wanted him to know that.

"Of course my Lady. Anything," Tristan replied, returning her smile with relief, before he turned and walked away, leaving them alone.

"Usually I find a place to sit and do this until it goes away," Tayla said, answering Merlin's earlier question, a flame flaring in her hand again as she spoke.

"Then perhaps you should continue, my Lady," said Merlin, still unsure how exactly he could help, only that he felt in his blood that he could. Even if it is just someone who can understand. Tayla sat back down, Merlin sitting in front of her, watching patiently as she calmed herself. He waited for the fire to lessen slightly in her eyes before speaking.

"How long have you had magic, my Lady?" Merlin asked.

"As long as I can remember," Tayla replied.

"Do you know where it came from?" Merlin asked.

"No, I thought it was through my father. There is magic far back in King Henry's line, but I guess now, that is not the case. Merlin, can magic just happen in someone, or does it have to be passed down to them." They both wondered if somehow this has been gifted to her through her relationship with Uther. The thought of there actually being magic in Uther Pendragon's blood almost made Merlin smile. He would have, if there hadn't been so much pain still in the Princess' eyes.

"I am not sure my Lady. How much power..." Merlin stopped, unsure how to ask the question. Somehow she knew what he wanted to know.

"Usually, just a small amount, enough to play with. Small tricks like lighting candles, making a breeze, moving small things, floating," Tayla answered.  
"Ah," said Merlin, "The apple tree incident." Tayla smiled and nodded before continuing.

"But when my emotions are exceptionally strong and uncontrolled, the power, it grows and it scares me Merlin. This," she said indicating the flame exercise, "is all I know to stop it. To keep control." Tayla watched the flames continue to flare and disappear for a minute before continuing.

"Merlin, the temptation to give in, it is strong. The amount of power, the good I could do with it. But ... the power feels like it could corrupt and I can not let it change me," Tayla said, desperation in her voice.

"You are strong my Lady, not just in power. That is why it will not be able to change you." Merlin reassured her, hoping that he spoke the truth, for he had seen the fire in her eyes and it was far more than he had seen in anyone. Though he didn't know it, it was still far less than was in him. He knew the effect she had on Arthur and had first hand knowledge of how different she was to most nobility, she was strong in character and compassion.

They sat quietly for a few moments as Tayla continued the exercise.

"How much have you been taught?" Merlin asked, wondering if she had discovered this on her own.

"My father brought in a teacher early on who helped me learn what I could. It was never a lot though, as I said. It was much later on that I discovered the emotional connection." Tayla rested her head back against the tree and Merlin noted the exhaustion on her face.

"I take it Arthur does not know," asked Merlin. Tayla looked at him, sadness on her face.

"It is the only thing about me he does not," she replied. Merlin noticed the pain in her voice at having to keep something like this from him. He understood.

"I wouldn't count on that," another voice said. Tayla turned, and felt her breath stop.

"Arthur!" she said as she started to get up.

"No, stay," Arthur said as he sat down next to her. "You too, Merlin. I think the time has come for there to be no more secrets don't you?" Merlin nodded, though he was not really sure what to say. Tayla looked at Tristan. He nodded and she saw the look in his eyes. This was his way of protecting me. He trusts Arthur otherwise he would never have let him through. He turned and walked back to his post and she knew no one else would be joining them.

"Arthur I ..." Tayla started but Arthur interrupted.

"Perhaps you should continue what you are doing whilst we talk. There is a fire in your eyes that I am assuming you are trying to put out." Tayla was still shocked at his arrival but focused back on the flames.

"You know for months after you left, I tried to work out how you had come down from this tree. I tried every possible way of jumping, from every branch. But I could not work it out. Every time something different, but nothing ever resembled floating, though I did make sure there were no rocks before I climbed." Arthur smiled slightly.

"There were other little things I wondered about, that become obvious once I knew," Arthur continued, his head resting back on the tree as he spoke.

"How did you find out?" Tayla asked, her voice not much more than a whisper.

"You told me," Arthur replied, simply.

"No, I did not. I desperately wanted to but I knew how Uther felt about magic," Tayla said, shaking her head.

"No, you did. Do you remember when you were here when you were about ten, I think? You had a nightmare, about a huge dragon locked under the castle." Merlin's eyes went wide at this and he looked over at Tayla. She shrugged at him, obviously having no idea about the connection.

"You went to your brothers but they just laughed at you, so you came to me," Arthur continued.

"I crept into your bed and told you about it. You put your arms around me and said 'There are no dragons Tayla, but if you want, stay.' We feel asleep. But Arthur, I still do not understand," Tayla said. Both Merlin and Arthur noting the deep confusion on her face and the fire that was weakening in her eyes.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" asked Arthur her.

"No, I did not," she replied, frowning.

"Well, that night I didn't fall asleep as quickly as you. I will admit, I was thinking about slaying dragons. You started to talk and, at first I thought you were still awake. You told me everything. Including how you were sorry about the day at the apple tree, the things you could do, how you knew that some thought it was evil, but it wasn't. How scared you were to tell me," Arthur finished gently, looking at her face.

"You never said anything." Tayla said softly.

"Of course I didn't. You did not want me to know," Arthur replied.

"Arthur, I am so sorry I ..." Tayla stopped, not knowing what else to say. Some tears escaped her eyes. Arthur took her hand, the one that wasn't busy starting fires.

"Tayla, my father's beliefs about magic are not my own, never have been, though he does not know that. It is also probably wise that he does not find out, either about how I feel or about your particular 'talents'," Arthur said, then he looked at Merlin.

"So Merlin, when were you going to tell me about your talents?" Arthur asked.

"I umm,..."

"Never mind. I am going to say this only once Merlin, so listen carefully. Thank you."

"My Lord?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Only once Merlin." Arthur replied, leaving Merlin still confused.

"Tayla, I know you have seen your parents. What do they have to say about this? Is it true?" Arthur asked.

"Yes it is. My mother has confirmed that Uther is my father. As is King Richard, the father of Bryce, and King William, the father of Kalen." Arthur and Merlin's eyes went wide at this revelation about Tayla's brothers.

"What?" asked Arthur, shocked. Merlin's mouth dropped open and he had a hard time getting it closed.

"Apparently my father, King Henry that is, is unable to have children. An old war wound. Though that is more than I ever wanted to know about my father. So they devised a way to secure alliances. My mother had affairs with married kings. Then, when she found herself with child, it was something that the king would not want revealed so an unwritten alliance was born, literally," Tayla said, still unable to believe the depth of deception by her parents.

"Wow," said Merlin.

"Yes, wow indeed," replied Tayla.

"My father wasn't married though," said Arthur, with a frown.

"True, but he was in mourning and, in a way, that would have made the revelation even more destructive," Tayla replied.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Arthur, looking at Tayla, "I am guessing that the promise regarding marrying me is no longer valid."

"You were going to marry him?" asked Merlin, looking shocked.

"Haven't you been listening this morning Merlin? Apparently rumours have been flying around the castle." said Arthur, enjoying Merlin's reaction. There hadn't been much to enjoy this morning, so this was a pleasant change.

"Well, I haven't really had much time have I?" Merlin said, sounding a bit miffed at what he had missed out on. Between Arthur and Gaius, he hadn't had much time to listen to anything today. "You were going to marry him? Why?" Merlin asked Tayla again. Tayla chuckled and Arthur threw a stick at him.

"Hey!" Arthur said, "I am not that bad a catch."

"Of course you aren't. He was offering me a better choice than the violent or drunk prince," Tayla said smiling at Merlin. There was so much Merlin could have done with that comment, except for the look Arthur gave him, warning him not to go there or else he risked something horrible. So Merlin focused on the proposal side of things.

"You proposed and didn't tell me," whined Merlin at Arthur.

"I don't tell you everything Merlin, besides, she turned me down," Arthur replied.

"Well, now maybe she wouldn't have if you had asked for my help. Wait, What? You turned him down? But you said..." Merlin said, a little muddled.

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur said.

"Arthur!" Tayla reprimanded him.

"Sorry. Please shut up Merlin," Arthur amended with a smile.

"Better, but only just," replied Tayla as she stood up and started pacing in front of them. After some moments had passed, Tayla stopped and turned to face them. Arthur saw the look on her face.

"Uh oh." Arthur said. He knew that look too well. At least this time though, it wasn't aimed at him.

"What?" asked Merlin.

"Somebody is in trouble," Arthur said smiling at Tayla. She smiled back.

"Arthur, perhaps it is time that our parents, all three of them, learned there is a price for deception and lies. Perhaps it is time we take control of our future," Tayla said.

"And what would you propose?" asked Arthur. Merlin made a rude sound at his choice of words, which resulted in a light slap from Arthur, though not as hard as normal. Merlin was, once again, grateful of the effect the Princess had on Arthur.

"I do not know yet, but I am sure something will come to me."

"It always does," Arthur replied smiling at her.

"So am I forgiven?" Tayla asked him, a worried look forming on her face.

Arthur stood up and took her in his arms. "There is nothing to forgive... Sister."

"Thank you," Tayla whispered resting her head against him.

"What about me?" asked Merlin, in a hopeful voice.

"You, Merlin, will have to work for yours," Arthur replied, holding back a smile.

"For how long?" Merlin asked, sure that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Oh, about a lifetime."

"Oh, well, umm, hopefully, in a way, it will be a long one," Merlin muttered.

Arthur felt Tayla chuckle at this and heard her whisper, "Poor Merlin."

Arthur smiled, poor Merlin indeed.

_A/N - Additional Disclaimer - I know nothing about how magic happens, references to that are imagination and worked for the story._

_Thanks for reading. _


	18. Chapter 18 A Price to Pay

_A/N - Back again. Sorry for the small delay, sick little one to take care of.  
_

_Additional Disclaimer - I know nothing about how oaths or royalty works, so any discrepancies are mine and were used because I thought they made a good story._

_Thanks to all those who reviewed and added this story to their alerts._

_Enjoy, hopefully I got this one right..._

**Chapter 18 A Price to Pay**

"What are we going to do about them?" Uther asked Henry and Isobel.

"We all know this relationship can not continue," Isbobel said. Uther looked at her and wondered just what it had been that had caused his indiscretion so long ago. It wasn't that she was overly beautiful, and Tayla had been right. How could he have betrayed his good friend that way.

"We should have told them long ago, when they were younger. We knew this was a possibility, we saw the friendship building," said Henry sadly, worried about his daughter. It didn't matter that she wasn't a part of him, he loved her as if she was, and was devastated at the pain he saw in her eyes earlier.

"We tried to keep them apart," Uther said. Henry looked up at them both. He did not know that.

"Well that didn't work did it?" Isbobel snapped.

"So..." Uther was cut off as the doors to the throne room opened. All three of them looked up to see who it was.

"Let's do this," Arthur said to Tayla.

"Merlin," Tayla said. Merlin handed Tayla a potion he had been working on with Gaius, one to help keep her emotions calm and controlled. The last thing they needed was for her emotions to flare and Uther to see her eyes. Merlin smiled reassuringly at her.

"Thank you." Tayla looked at Tristan, and smiled to reassure him. He was worried. He didn't like the idea of her being anywhere near Uther Pendragon without him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in?" Tristan asked her.

"Yes, I am sure," she replied with a smile. Tayla wondered how lucky she was to have him care for her. "This is something Arthur and I need to do. Merlin will be monitoring me, so if a distraction is needed, he will let you know." Merlin and Tayla had found that they were able to speak mind to mind. Merlin discovered that when they did, he could sense how strong Tayla's power was. This little trick would allow Merlin to monitor things for Tayla and warn her if she was in danger of losing control should the potion not help.

"As you wish, my Lady," Tristan replied, wishing she would change her mind. Tristan looked at Arthur and felt comforted that Arthur wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Tayla and Arthur looked at one another, nodded and turned to the doors. Tristan took one and Merlin the other. At Arthur's nod, they opened them and the Pendragon siblings walked in.

As they entered they heard the conversation stop and their parents looked toward them. Arthur and Tayla looked at one another, smiled and reached a hand toward each other. Together, they looked backed and saw the look on the faces in front of them, scared, unsure, wary, though their parents quickly hid those again. Arthur and Tayla felt their confidence soar, as they saw a shudder go through the two kings and queen standing in front of them. Still they walked, cloaks billowing out behind. They knew they made a formidable looking pair, between the determination in their eyes and their dramatic and unexpected entrance. The Pendragon colours and DeBrae colours were the same, aside from the thread of blue that also ran through hers. In essence, Arthur and Tayla looked like they belonged together. United, that was the idea behind the formal court attire. They stopped in front of them, keeping their hands joined, partly to present a united front, partly to help Tayla keep her emotions in check. This didn't go unnoticed by their parents. Arthur saw his father swallow nervously. Tayla saw her father's sad eyes and her mother's cold ones. She had never noticed how cold they could be before.

"Arthur, what is the meaning of this?" asked Uther, in an attempt to gain some control of the situation.

"Simple Father, we have come to tell you something," Arthur said, authority in his voice that Uther never heard before when Arthur spoke to him.

"You are just children, you do not presume to tell your parents anything," said Queen Isobel.

"Why are you here?" Uther said, trying once again to regain control.

Arthur looked at Tayla, she nodded to him and turned to face the three people standing in front of them.

"You have lied to both of us for many years. Denied us the right to be brother and sister. You lied and deceived us and your people. There is a price to pay," Tayla said, confidently.

"And what? You are going to determine what price that is?" Uther asked, though Arthur noted the lack of power in his father's voice.

"Yes," Arthur and Tayla replied together. The three stood before them, in silence, completely unsure what was going to happen. They had never seen so much confidence in their children before.

"So Arthur, what is the price?" Uther asked.

"Very simple Father. All of you are going to step back from making any more decisions regarding our lives. We are adults, responsible ones at that. Given the behaviour of the three of you over the years, perhaps we are even more responsible than you," Arthur said looking at them all.

"You are not ready," said Uther, a note of fear coming into his voice.

"Yes we are," said Arthur firmly, looking his father in the eye and watching Uther take a step back.

"I will not be marrying either of the two princes who have asked for my hand," said Tayla, looking at Henry and Isobel as she spoke. Again, she saw the coldness in her mother's eyes and the pain in her father's and her heart softened slightly as she realised that her father was sorry, genuinely sorry.

"Of course you will," said Isobel, firmly. "Dover needs you to marry one of them, it is your duty." At her mother's words, Tayla grew angry. She looked at Arthur who smiled in reassurance at her. Tayla looked back at her mother and decided that she would not be like her. She wouldn't be cold and deceptive. She would choose differently and live her life guided by the truth, and as such, she made a choice.

"There is only one man I wish to marry. I love Tristan and, if he will have me, I will marry him. Even if it doesn't benefit Dover in any way." She felt Arthur squeeze her hand again, and she breathed a small sigh of relief that she had managed to say those words with strength and conviction, especially considering they had been unplanned.

"No you will not, young lady," Queen Isobel spoke up. "You will marry someone who will benefit Dover or you will be disowned. No one of worth will marry you then," Isobel spoke with firmness, expecting her daughter's confidence to crumble under her words.

Tayla felt the anger build again. She closed her eyes, took a breath. She could feel the power growing, but, perhaps it was Arthur's presence or perhaps it was the love she felt for Tristan, probably both, she felt she was in control.

"Merlin?" she whispered to him in her mind, best to check though.

"You are fine my Lady," Merlin replied, reassuring her. Tayla opened her eyes and looked directly at her mother.

"Disown me if you must Mother, I do not care. But if you do, Bryce and Kalen will find out and you know what that will mean." For, although her brothers were the heirs to Dover's crown, if they were not Henry's children then technically, there were no heirs, and that would be painful for Dover.

"You wouldn't!" her mother cried. "That is blackmail." It was just an empty threat, but her mother didn't need to know that. Tayla knew she wouldn't do it to her father, not now she had seen the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Why not, Mother? It is no less than you have done, and I am, after all, _**your**_ daughter." Her mother went silent.

"I have a solution," Arthur spoke up. Tayla looked at him, curious. He smiled and nodded at her. She'd surprised him when she spoke up about marrying Tristan, it was his turn now.

"Tristan will be a great addition to the knights of Camelot. King Henry, you release Tristan from his oath to you. He becomes a knight of Camelot and then he is be free to marry Tayla, forming an official bond between Camelot and Dover. It is a win for all of us," Arthur finished.

"Arthur?" Tayla said, breathless. He saw the hope in her eyes.

"It just came to me," Arthur said smiling at her.

"It is not something that is done. Knights are bound by their oath for life." Uther said, with Isobel nodding in agreement.

"It is not done," Isobel added firmly. Henry had also seen the look of hope in Tayla's eyes at Arthur's words and he realised that she did indeed love Tristan.

"Enough!" said Henry firmly, as Isobel looked like she was about to continue.

"I will do it." said Henry.

"But Henry," spluttered Isobel, clearly shocked at her husband disagreeing with her.

"No Isobel, the children ... I am sorry, Tayla and Arthur, are right. We behaved appallingly and if this is the price that I pay for my part then I will pay it willingly. Because my dear daughter, I do love you and I do want you to be happy," Henry said, looking at Tayla. She smiled at her father, silently thanking him for standing up for her. Her heart swelled with pride at the strength she saw in him, a strength she hadn't believed he had until now.

Both Tayla and Arthur breathed a small sigh of relief, one down one to go.

Tayla looked at Arthur, "Your turn," she said by way of encouragement. Arthur nodded and looked back at Uther.

"As for me Father, the only woman I intend on marrying is Guinevere," Arthur said.

"What? Morgana's maid? But she is a mere servant," Uther replied in disbelief.

"Her name is Guinevere, and she is so much more," Tayla said, offering her support to Arthur, whilst she hoped she could come up with a solution for him as he had for her.

"I forbid it," Uther said, though not with as much force as he had that morning.

"Not that again, Father," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes and exasperation in his voice.

"Over my dead body!" Uther almost shouted.

"If that is what it takes Father then I am willing to wait. I can only hope she is as well," Arthur replied calmly.

Uther was fuming, "Leave! Everyone out!"

Tayla and Arthur turned and left first, leaving in a similar manner to their entrance, united, whilst Arthur whispered to her, "Let me tell Tristan. I'd like to have a ... brotherly word to him."

"Arthur, you will behave right?" Tayla asked, whilst mentally asking Merlin to open the doors.

"Always Princess." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him as they walked out and, joined by Tristan and Merlin started walking by their side, they continued to their chambers.

"So it was a success then," said Merlin, more a statement than a question, smiling in particular at the Princess.

"More than we could have imagined Merlin. Thank you for your help." Though even though she spoke to Merlin, she couldn't keep her eyes off Tristan. Her heart light that there was now a chance.

"So," said Merlin, "I don't know about the rest of you but I am starving. Anybody want some food?"

"Merlin, do you think of anything but your stomach?" asked Arthur, in mock sternness.

"Of course my Lord, everyday I think about what you are going to do to torture, sorry my Lord, entertain me." Both Tayla and Tristan burst out laughing at that.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, with mock exasperation.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Go get us some food please."

"Of course my Lord. Hungry are you?" Merlin replied, his cheekiness inspired by the fact that the Princess still had hold of Arthur's hand, and that Arthur couldn't reach him to retaliate.

"Merlin!" Arthur said, this time seriously.

"Going!" Merlin said with a bow and departed in the direction of the kitchens, leaving all three smiling as they headed back to their chambers.

_A/N - any good?_


	19. Chapter 19 Nightmares

_A/N - Not much more to go now, just a few more chapters.  
_

_Thanks for reading. I hope this one came out right. It was a bit tricky. Sorry if this came up as multiple alerts, had some problems with breaking things up to make it clearer.  
_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 19 Nightmares**

She watched, frozen as she saw Uther move quietly into the room. She tried to speak, but the words would not come. She could only watch in terror as Uther raised the knife over the sleeping form. "You will not bring a servant into my kingdom as Queen," she heard Uther say as he plunged the knife into the heart of his only son.

She flew upright in her bed, sweat beading on her forehead. A scream forming on her lips but not getting past. Her heart was racing as she remembered her dream, the terror still with her. Beyond that, she felt the power within her surge.

"Merlin," she called out in her mind.

"Tayla?" he answered.

"Yes, I need to know, is Arthur alright?"

"I'll check...Yes, He is sleeping."

"Are you with him?"

"Yes, I was sleeping off his chambers. Is everything alright?"

"Just a bad dream. Thank you Merlin. Please stay with him."

"I will."

She could feel the power in her and knew she needed someone. She smiled and, getting up off her bed, she went to the small room off hers. He was the only one she needed.

"Tristan," she said gently. He woke quickly and sat up, the covers falling off his bare chest but this time she didn't notice. He noticed the fire in her eyes.

"What can I do?" he asked, reaching out to stroke her face.

"Help me. Keep me safe, keep me sane," she whispered.

"Anything my Lady, you know that." She slipped into his bed and into his arm

~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~

He watched, frozen as he saw his father move quietly into the room. He tried to speak, but the words would not come. He could only watch in terror as Uther raised the knife over the sleeping form. "You will not have my son or be a Queen of Camelot," he heard Uther say as he plunged the knife into the heart of Guinevere.

He jolted awake, sitting up, calling her name.

"Arthur, what is wrong?" asked Merlin, coming awake at the sound of Arthur's voice.

"Bad dream. Guinevere, I need to see her."

"She is in with Morgana. Arthur, it is the middle of the night." What was Arthur thinking of doing, Merlin wondered. Surely he wasn't thinking of going to Morgana's room now.

Arthur took a calming breath. It must have just been a dream.

"You are right. But Merlin, do you think you could make sure she is alright? Please." Oh no, of course he wasn't going himself, he is sending me, thought Merlin with a groan which Arthur heard.

"Please Merlin, I am worried about her," Arthur replied, sounding very much like Tayla had earlier when she had asked him to check on Arthur. Resigned to his fate, Merlin replied, "Of course, Arthur." He left the room, wondering what it was with nightmares tonight.

Arthur waited impatiently for Merlin to come back.

"Well?" he said, the moment Merlin came through the door.

"She is sleeping soundly, Arthur. Do not ever ask me to do that again. Do you have any idea how hard it is to sneak in with the guards that are on duty at present? What if I had been caught." Whilst Merlin usually didn't mind sneaking around the castle at night, being caught sneaking into Morgana's chambers would have brought the wrath of Uther down on him, and with all the security for Tayla, tonight was riskier than normal.

"You weren't though Merlin," said Arthur, trying not to smile at the way Merlin was reacting.

"But what if I had? They would have thrown me in the stocks!" Merlin shuddered.

"No they wouldn't Merlin. I would make sure of that."

"Really?" asked Merlin perking up a bit.

"Really, Merlin. Cleaning out the stables would be much better punishment," Arthur said with a smile, feeling much more relaxed now that he knew Guinevere was safe.

"Arthur!"

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Fine, well then. Can we all go back to sleep now?"

Arthur didn't respond, just settled back into his bed, and tried to forget the dream and return to sleep.

~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~

Uther woke with a start and sat up in his bed. There was a candle burning on the table, (he was sure it hadn't been burning when he went to sleep,) lighting the room just enough to see someone sitting in the chair by the window. He was about to yell for the guards when a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello, my darling." Uther couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't hear that voice in over 20 years.

"Ygraine?" Uther asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Yes," she replied, stepping into the light. His breath caught, she was as beautiful as ever.

Uther stared at her for a moment, he tried to get up. But he couldn't move.

"What is going on?" Uther said, "Why can't I move?"

"Relax my love, you are dreaming, it is the only way I could speak to you," she said.

"Why are you here?" Uther asked, wishing he could hold her again.

"I came to speak to you about our son. He has grown into a fine man."

"That is debatable," Uther said, remembering Arthur's defiance today. He felt the headache coming back that he had earlier before he went to sleep.

"No Uther, it is not. He is confident and powerful. He is ready."

"Ready for what?" Uther asked, not sure what she was suggesting.

"To make his own decisions. I would even go so far as to say that he is almost ready to be king."

"He is not!" Uther denied. No, Arthur was anything but ready for that, he couldn't even chose a suitable wife. But then, a small voice in his head said, what about Tayla? She would have been most suitable except that she was his sister.

"Why do you deny him the chance to love Uther? Why do you deny him the chance to have what we had?" Ygraine asked. Uther knew what she was referring to.

"She is but a servant girl," Uther said, disgust evident in his voice.

"He loves her Uther, deeply. It is the way it should be, love shouldn't be restricted by silly boundaries."

"She is just..." Uther started.

"Uther!" Ygraine raised her voice silencing him. It was very rare that she did that, only in times where she believed he was wrong.

"You expect me to let a servant become queen?" Uther asked, frowning.

"I expect you to let our son make his own choices, as you did," Ygraine said firmly.

"Ygraine..."

"Uther please, he deserves to be happy. Promise me you will let him. For my sake. I can not rest until I know he is," she begged of him.

"Ygraine I..." He couldn't do it, a servant as queen, it wasn't the way things worked.

"Please Uther for me," Ygraine said, tears in her eyes.

Uther jolted awake, sitting up in bed. He took a breath, just a dream. But then he noticed the candle on the table still burning, and looked around, but there was no one there. As he lay back on his pillows, and rolled over, he noticed something on the other pillow. He picked it up and, when he realised that it was one of Ygraine's handkerchiefs, he felt the tears fall from his eyes. She used to leave one on the pillow if she left the chambers before he got up. She had been so close. He still could hear her words ringing in his ears, "I can not rest until I know he is. Please Uther for me."


	20. Chapter 20 Temptation

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts. So two chapters this time, mainly because this first one was a little indulgence for an author crush on Tristan, hard to resist someone who loves so unconditionally! So thought I'd better add another one as well._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 20 Temptation**

Here, she was warm, safe, loved. She wasn't sure where here was but, quite simply, where ever it was, it was perfect. Well it was, until Arthur's voice intruded, calling her name, telling her it was time to wake up. She tried to move away from the sound of his voice, "Go away Arthur, I'm dreaming," she muttered, snuggling down into her pillow, trying to get back to that perfect place that Arthur had so rudely pulled her from. Wait, why was her pillow shaking. She heard a familiar chuckle that seemed to be in time with her pillow's vibrations. She frowned, what was going on?

"Good morning Princess," her pillow said, close to her ear, causing her eyes to open wide as she pushed herself up, looking for the source of the voice.

"Tristan!" she said with a gasp, feeling the heat flare in her cheeks.

"When you two are dressed, how about joining me for breakfast, we have a lot to talk about," said Arthur from the doorway.

She couldn't take her eyes of Tristan, she could still feel his arm around her, he hadn't let her go. Her hand rested on his bare chest, her body pressed into his side. It wasn't like she could have moved away even if she had wanted to, his arm was holding her securely next to him on the bed as it was quite small. And well, really, who would want to move away. The only thing she wanted was for Arthur to leave them alone.

"Five minutes Tayla," Arthur said, seriously. At least it would have been if he had been able to keep the smile off his face and out of his voice.

She heard the door close. Still, her eyes were focused on Tristan, as her memories of the night before came back. The nightmare, the rage, the power and him. Him holding her, keeping her safe, keeping her sane whilst she did what she had to do. Holding her whilst she slept. Holding her now she was awake. She didn't want him to stop. She looked at his face, his lips. If only Arthur had spoken to him last night, the things she could do. As she felt her desire for him flood her body, she reluctantly pulled back. If she did something now, before he knew, he would be fighting against himself and his honour. She wouldn't do that to him, though she would demand that Arthur talk to him today or she would do it herself. She smiled at him as she sat up on the bed.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, my lady," Tristan replied, in a husky, sleepy voice, that she could easily get used to. She shook her head, must stop these thoughts, have to get up. So she, reluctantly, got off the bed and walked to the door, trying very hard not to turn around.

"My lady?" Tristan said. Internally she groaned, that voice, she really wasn't awake enough to have to deal with resisting, as she gave in and turned to look at him. After all, it would have been rude not to.

"Yes?" she said, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of him still in bed, the covers only up to his waist.

"Anytime," he said. She saw the heat and passion that had been in his eyes after their kiss yesterday and gripped the door to keep her from doing anything rash. Exquisite and wonderful it would have been too, but she couldn't, not yet.

"You really should be more careful with your offers Tristan, especially dressed as you are. A girl might find it hard to resist such temptation," she said, teasing him, hoping to lighten the situation.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled at her, a smile that would have taken her breath away, if she'd had any left to lose. She had a feeling that her teasing had backfired.

"Perhaps that is what I was hoping for," Tristan replied, his gaze locking with hers. His words and his tone, so unexpected. Her grip on the door tightened, could he possibly know? Had she said something last night? Arthur did say she talked in her sleep.

"Go my Lady, you don't want your brother coming to find us again," Tristan said as he started to get up. She hurriedly went out the door, closing it behind her.

She leaned her head back against the door, closed her eyes and wished, oh did she wish, that Arthur didn't want to talk to her and she could have stayed in her perfect little world, for just a bit longer.


	21. Chapter 21 Wishes

**Chapter 21 Wishes**

Tayla and Tristan walked into Arthur's room, somehow miraculously within the five minute time frame Arthur had given them.

"About time," Arthur said, "What took you so long?" Tayla glared at him, mostly because his comments induced a blush that she didn't want anyone to see.

"I think, Arthur, that being dressed and in here within five minutes of being woken up, rudely I might add, is in fact, quite a feat," she replied, slightly more snappy than she meant to.

"Fiesty in the morning, aren't you?" Arthur said, noting Tristan was having a hard time not laughing.

"Arthur please, my head hurts. It was a rough night, can we please eat?" Tayla begged.

Arthur noted the change in expression on Tristan's face and, realising she spoke the truth, he stopped teasing her.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked concerned now.

"I had a very bad dream last night," Tayla replied, noticing that Tristan had stepped just a little closer to her after she had admitted her head hurt.

"Bad dream? What about?" Arthur asked, her words bringing his to the front of this mind.

Tayla looked at him, not sure if she wanted to tell him. But she couldn't lie to him, not now.

"You, Uther. He killed you, in your bed. You were sleeping and he stabbed you in the heart." Arthur went slightly pale and she frowned. She hadn't meant to scare him, that was why she hadn't referenced the comment about Gwen.

"I had one too, the same, only it was Guinevere." Arthur replied. Tayla looked at him, shocked, could they really have had the same dream, though slightly different?

"Yes, you both sent me to check things out." Arthur looked at Merlin and then back to Tayla.

"I asked Merlin if you were okay, I was worried," Tayla said with a slight smile of apology to Merlin.

"At least you didn't make me sneak into someone elses room and risk my neck to the stocks. I thank you from the bottom of my heart as well as my neck, Princess." Given the drama of the dreams, neither Arthur or Tayla could help but laugh at Merlin's comment. It was a welcome relief.

"Alright, let us eat then whilst we talk," said Arthur, sitting down.

Tayla, Tristan and Merlin joined Arthur at his table and started eating.

"So what did you want to talk about Arthur?' Tayla asked.

"My father called me to his room this morning. It is getting to be a habit I hope won't continue."

"What about this time?" Tayla asked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"About Guinevere," Arthur said. Tayla looked up, excited. Was it possible Uther had changed his mind? Arthur certainly didn't sound mad.

"He has decided to accept my choice, he doesn't like it but he won't stand in my way."

"Oh Arthur, that is wonderful," Tayla replied, delighted.

"Absolutely my Lord!" Merlin said, gleefully, so happy for his two closest friends.

"I have to ask Tayla, did you visit my father last night?" Arthur asked, looking at her carefully to gauge her reaction to the question.

"No," Tayla denied, completely honestly. There was no way she would go see Uther last night.

"So what did you do?" Arthur asked, sure she had something to do with this change of heart from his father, though not sure how.

Tayla looked at him.

"You or Merlin," Arthur started to say.

"What did I do?" squeaked Merlin, cutting Arthur off mid-sentence.

"You or Tayla, I believe, had something to do with a visit my father had from my mother last night. Well, someone who looked like my mother anyway," Arthur said looking between the two of them.

"I didn't do anything I was here with you all night, except when I risked my neck for you," Merlin protested.

"It is alright Merlin. I had hoped Arthur wouldn't need to know," Tayla said. Merlin and Arthur both looked at her, shocked at her admittance of guilt.

"Look, last night after the dream about you, I was full of rage against Uther for doing that. It appears that even my dreams can influence my emotions enough to affect my power. I went to Tristan and he helped me, he kept me safe whilst I called your mother," Tayla said, hoping that Arthur wouldn't mind her interference.

"But that can only be done by family," said Merlin, frowning as he tried to figure out how she had done it.

"Apparently I am close enough," Tayla smiled at Arthur.

"What did you ask her to do?" Arthur asked, though he wanted to ask more. He had never met his mother, he had so many questions.

"Talk to Uther. She wanted to anyway. She's wanted to for a while. She just needed someone to bring her back," Tayla replied.

"So my mother convinced my father to let me pursue Guinevere?" Arthur said in slight disbelief.

"She loves you, Arthur. She just wants you to be happy. So do I," Tayla said. She had enjoyed meeting Arthur's mother, and even though she hadn't had much time with her, the visit had explained at lot about him.

Arthur was quiet for a moment, then he smiled.

"Thank you," Arthur said, sincerely.

"My Lady?" asked Merlin.

"Yes Merlin?" Tayla turned to look Merlin.

"That was a rather powerful spell. Weren't you afraid?" Merlin asked her, knowing how she had battled with the fear of the power turning her.

"No, Merlin. Thanks to you and Tristan I wasn't," Tayla replied gently.

"What did I do?" Merlin asked confused.

"You told me I was powerful in other ways, and that because of that, it wouldn't change me. And with Tristan by my side keeping me safe, giving me something to hold on to,"

"Literally" interrupted Arthur. Tayla glared at him, another flush coming over her cheeks.

"I knew I could do it," she finished.

"Well done my Lady," Merlin said with a little tilt of his head. He was very proud of the Princess for taking such as risk. She was much stronger than he had first thought, in many ways.

"Looks like we both have gotten our wish," said Arthur, glancing between Tayla and Tristan.

"Looks like it," said Tayla with a soft smile, glancing sideway sat Tristan, who had frowned at the comment, not understanding. Tayla turned back to Arthur and gave him a look, one she hoped conveyed her wish that he talk to Tristan today. Arthur understood.

"Thank you for the food Merlin," said Arthur, "Tristan, I would like to talk to you, shall we take a walk?" Arthur continued, standing up.

"Yes, my Lord," Tristan replied, frowning at Tayla who had suddenly blushed and turned her head away from him.

"Thank you?" Merlin said softly as if trying to understand something. Then suddenly he grinned and looked at Arthur. "You were thanking me for saving you with magic, all those times!" So that is what Arthur had been meaning out by the apple tree yesterday when he had thanked him.

"Well done Merlin, took your time," said Arthur on his way out the door.

Tayla turned to Merlin, a concerned look on her face, after the door closed.

"Merlin, he will be alright won't he?" Tayla asked, nervously.

"Who, Arthur or Tristan?" Merlin asked rather cheekily. She thought about it for a moment.

"Honestly Merlin, I am not sure," Tayla said truthfully. Merlin laughed.

"Arthur will be on his best behaviour I am sure," Merlin said, very convincingly.

"Why?" Tayla asked.

"Because he probably thinks if he isn't, then as soon as you are better, you'll come after him with some sticks."

Tayla laughed and stood up, walking over to Merlin.

"Thank you Merlin," Tayla said, and kissed him on the cheek.

After Arthur and Tristan left the room, Arthur led them away from the chambers. As they started down the stairs Arthur finally broke the silence.

"So, Tristan, would you be interested in joining the knights of Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"For training, my Lord?" asked Tristan.

"No. Joining," said Arthur. He was going to enjoy getting to play big brother.

"My Lord, forgive me, I do not understand your question," Tristan asked frowning.

"Would you like to be a knight of Camelot?" Arthur asked more clearly this time.

"My Lord, I have sworn an oath to King Henry. As much as it would be an honour to be one of your knights, That is not possible," Tristan replied.

"Oh, but Sir Tristan it is." Tristan stopped on the stairs. Arthur stopped as well and turned around.

"My Lord, what do you mean?" Tristan asked. Arthur saw the look of confusion on his face.

"If King Henry was to release you from your oath it would be," Arthur said, wondering if he was pushing his luck. Tayla wouldn't be pleased if he toyed with Tristan too much.

"Why would he do that?"

"So you can join the Camelot knights," Arthur replied simply.

"My Lord, please," Tristan begged.

"If you were a knight of Camelot what would that mean for your relationship with the Princess?" Tristan thought. His first thought was that he would no longer be with her, no longer able to protect her. His face betrayed the anguish that the thought brought to him and Arthur noted it.

"Think positive Tristan," Arthur said. Tristan looked Arthur for a moment. Arthur sighed. Tayla would be sure to make him pay if he made Tristan suffer anymore.

"Tristan, you would be free to marry my sister, if you were a knight of Camelot. That is if you care for her that way. Do you?" Arthur asked, a serious look coming over his face now he had dispensed with the, well, torture.

"Care for Tayla? You know I do my Lord, I want nothing more from life that to be with her, but how..." Tristan trailed off, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Tayla and I were quite persuasive yesterday. King Henry is willing to release you and, you can then become a knight of Camelot, free to pursue the relationship with Tayla. Should you wish to marry her, then it will form a alliance between Dover and Camelot, you could call it beneficial to all parties," Arthur explained.

"Should I wish ... of course I do my Lord," Tristan replied, with conviction that Arthur was most pleased about. He certainly didn't want to see someone indecisive with his sister.

"Then Sir Tristan, perhaps we should go see a king about an oath." They turned around heading up the stairs towards the guest quarters that King Henry and Queen Isobel were currently occupying. Tristan remained quiet as the meaning of everything sank in. Arthur took the opportunity to continue to speak.

"You know, now that I know I am Tayla's brother, I should warn you about something," Arthur said, glancing sideways at Tristan.

"What is that my Lord?" Tristan asked, still wondering about his impending release and just how did they do it.

"If you hurt her, I will hurt you," Arthur said, firmly and seriously. He wasn't playing around. He really did mean it.

"I would never..." Tristan started to say. Arthur cut him off.

"I know, but it needed to be said. Since you won't, no need to think about it anymore. Just don't forget it," Arthur said, holding back a smile.

"Never, my Lord." Tristan smiled. "I guess Merlin was right."

"He usually is though I don't tend to tell him often. But, what exactly was he right about this time?" asked Arthur.

"Last night, he said to me that you are the Princess were more similar than he first thought. He then mentioned that you were fighting for Gwen and pehaps I shouldn't give up hope." It had been the reason for Tristan's behaviour this morning, if he hadn't had the hope that Merlin had given him, he would not have been so suggestive with the Princess. He remembered her reaction to his words, his hope had grown a little at that. He smiled at the memory, thankful that Arthur didn't know his thoughts.

"Yes, I guess Merlin was right. Perhaps this is one of the times when we should tell him," Arthur said as they had arrived at the door to Henry and Isobel's chambers.

"Are you ready then Tristan?" Arthur asked.

"More than ready my Lord."

Arthur knocked.


	22. Chapter 22 Up to something

_A/N - so this is pretty much where I was going to end it, but wasn't sure if anyone wanted more. I do have an idea to continue with this grouping set in about 10 years time and a one shot to explain something that happened during this story, which I will put up here soon'ish. Have family visiting so could be a little while. So let me know what you think and what else you want to know._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_Thanks for the reviews and the support with this story._

**Chapter 22 Up to something.**

Later that day, Tayla's parents were leaving, even though they had only just arrived.

"Good bye Tayla," said King Henry. "I am sorry, my dear." Henry felt it best if they left. Tayla needed time to process and given her current feelings for her mother, he didn't want to cause her any more grief.

"I know. Good bye Father," Tayla said, giving him a warm hug.

"Tayla," said her mother, "you should be coming home with us. This is not right." Tayla stepped back away from her mother, not wanting to hug her like she had her father.

"Home? With you? Not yet Mother." The wounds were too fresh, if she went home now, she would most likely do something everyone would regret. Like tell her brothers.

There was no more to be said and the King and Queen of Dover left, and as Tayla was waving good bye, Arthur and Merlin joined her, one on either side.

"So you are staying then, my Lady?" said Merlin hopefully.

"Yes Merlin, for a bit longer at least." Tayla replied, as she watched the carriage turn out of sight.

"Well, not that my opinion means anything, but I hope it is a lot longer. Arthur is so much easier to work for when you are around." Merlin replied cheekily, thankful he was out of Arthur's reach.

Tayla laughed. "I am glad I can be useful. Thank you Merlin."

"That's not what I ..." protested Merlin, blushing.

"I know Merlin. Perhaps in time, you will get used to my teasing. Arthur almost has," Tayla said as she turned to go inside.

"Where do you think you are going?"Arthur asked with a gentle hand on her arm.

"Inside?" Tayla replied, Arthur just shook his head.

"I've promised Merlin a tour of the castle based on some stories from our childhood," Arthur said

"Why?" Tayla asked, a curious look on her face. This was so unlike Arthur.

"Because I was in a good mood, now, lets go. You wouldn't want to deprive Merlin of some entertainment would you? There are plenty of other things he could be doing." Tayla laughed at the look of pleading on Merlin's face.

"Of course I would not wish to deprive Merlin, especially if you promised him," Tayla replied.

Arthur took one arm, Merlin the other and led her away from the entrance to the castle. Tayla was quite amused by their tactics. She didn't know what they were up to, but they were wonderful company so she let it go and followed obligingly.

Having stopped at three different places, with three different stories, none overly embarrassing, Tayla stopped as they arrived at an open area of grass.

"Arthur Pendragon, what are you up to?" Tayla demanded, looking at Arthur.

"Like I said, giving Merlin a tour,"Arthur replied, somewhat defensively, Tayla thought.

"You are up to something. I know it." Arthur opened his mouth to protest but Tayla silenced him with a look, which Merlin took note to ask her about later, and hoped he would be able to learn.

"There is no way you would willing want Merlin hearing our embarrassing childhood stories, especially the one from here. You know that he doesn't forget and will use them against you at some point. So I ask again Arthur, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, and what story is so embarrassing..." Arthur stated to say.

"The puppy and the lake." she stated simply, cutting him off.

Merlin saw Arthur freeze.

"What puppy? asked Merlin eagerly.

"Arthur? Your choice, tell me what you are up to or..." she tilted her head in the direction of Merlin.

"Tayla, you wouldn't," Arthur said shocked.

"Well Merlin, you see there was this puppy..." Tayla started, pausing to look at Arthur.

"Alright, we " Arthur emphasized we to include Merlin, "are up to something. Just go with it please," Arthur begged.

Tayla looked at him wondering what this was about and wondering what it had to do with Merlin.

"The puppy story, please" said Merlin begged, receiving a glare from Arthur.

"Tayla you promised," Arthur said, one last effort to stop the humiliation, one that was even worse than him being beaten by Tayla and Morgana. Tayla sighed.

"Yes Arthur I did. Alright. I am sorry Merlin, but Arthur is right. I did promise him," Tayla replied.

Merlin's face dropped.

"Let's go then, no more stories, no more side trips just straight to the point." Arthur said.

"What exactly is the point?" asked Tayla as they started walking again, Arthur setting a quicker pace than before.

"You'll see," said Merlin rather cheerfully. Tayla glanced at him, wondering if there was any chance he would give anything away if she asked him directly.

They rounded a corner in the garden and Tayla stopped. They were near the apple tree, and Tristan was standing next to it, looking at her. She looked at Arthur. He smiled.

"What..." Arthur silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Your father released him of his oath this morning. He will officially be a knight of Camelot tomorrow," Arthur said gently to her. Tayla's eyes went wide, she hadn't expected this to happen so soon. She didn't know what to say. She looked at Merlin, who smiled very cheerfully and raised his eyebrows quickly at her. She looked at Arthur, who was still ssmiling gently at her. "Go, this is your chance. Your future in your hands. He's waiting," Arthur finished with a quick look over to Tristan and back.

Tayla looked at Tristan, who smiled at her again, a smile filled with emotion that he would usually hide, and her heart leapt. She looked back to Arthur and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered before walking over to Tristan.

Arthur and Merlin watched as she walked away. They were far enough away that they weren't intruding but could still hear. That was necessary to the plan.

When Tayla reached Tristan, he reached out with one hand and stroked her face gently. She closed her eyes at his touch. His other hand came up between them, closed. When he opened it, she took in a shocked breath and looked up into his eyes.

"This was my mother's. I love you Tayla." She glanced back at the ring, realising the significance. It matched the necklace he had given her for her birthday last year, though he hadn't admitted it had been his mother's then. She looked back up at his face and, as she did, flower petals of many different colours started floating down around them from out of the apple tree. Tayla looked up into the tree and smiled. Merlin, she thought. When she looked into Tristan's eyes, he continued. "Will you do me the honour of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered as soon as he had finished. This time there was no doubt. No need for time to think it over. That one word was all that needed to be said, it was all she could say, because as soon as she had, Tristan kissed her and everything else, and everyone disappeared. She was consumed with the emotions she felt, to his touch and his taste. She felt her heart sing, this kiss wasn't filled with the sadness their first one had been, but with a lightness, a happiness, knowing this wasn't the last, that it was just the beginning.

"See Arthur, if you'd had my help you would have had a better chance of her saying yes," Merlin said sounding rather pleased with himself and his little petal trick.

"Merlin, I think it had more to do with the man asking the question than the falling petals," Arthur said, though realised that part of what Merlin said was true. It wasn't like his proposal had been very romantic at all. Technically he hadn't even asked her, it had been more of a statement and, honestly, a rather desperate one.

"You never know. So when am I going to get to help you propose to Gwen?" asked Merlin.

"Who said you were helping?" Arthur asked back, though he knew that he would ask Merlin for help, he just didn't want Merlin's head to get any bigger.

"Come on Arthur, what do you know about proposing?" Merlin asked, his mind going through lots of different ways.

"Merlin, leave it for now. This is their time," Arthur said, indicating Tayla and Tristan. "They have waited so long for this."

"But you and Gwen have waited for ages," Merlin said.

"They have been waiting three years Merlin, " Arthur replied.

"Oh, well, that is a bit longer," Merlin said, looking back to the couple. He hadn't known that.

Tayla and Tristan looked back to them. Tayla resting head on Tristan's chest. She looked at Arthur and Merlin and smiled. Three men, who cared the most about her. Making this moment perfect. The apple tree, where so many moments with Arthur, her brother, had happened. A place that was private and perfect, especially for Merlin to add the flowers and Tristan.

"Thank you, for the flowers Merlin," she said, mind to mind.

"You are most welcome, my Lady," Merlin replied the same.

She looked at Arthur,

"Thank you for my heart, Arthur" she said loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and smiled back to her. She looked back at Tristan, and again, she got lost in his eyes, forgetting about their audience. Arthur shook his head.

"Alright Merlin, our work here is done. Let's leave the lovebirds alone," Arthur said with a smile. He could only hope Guinevere would look that happy when their turn came.

Merlin stopped the rain of petals, and turned away walking next to Arthur.

"So Arthur, what are we going to do with you and Gwen? Gwen really likes..."

"Merlin," Arthur said with a warning tone.

"Fine, then tell me about the puppy."

"Merlin!"

"Shutting up my Lord."


	23. Epilogue

_A/N - Hi, this has taken me a while to get back to, but was prompted by Rosie99's request for Arthur's proposal to Gwen. I've been a bit obsessed with my stories for NCIS LA, so hopefully I've managed to find my way back to Camelot well enough not to disappoint. _

_There is also a one-shot, that I'm adding after this. But then this will be complete. Sorry to Singing Tradgey but so far, Arthur hasn't let Tayla tell me about the puppy story. If she does though, I will add it here later._

_Disclaimer in Chapter one._

_Thanks for those who have stuck with this story and reviewed. They are very encouraging and helped me keep going with this story._

**Epilogue.**

It had taken Arthur a while to figure out how to propose to Guinevere. He'd thought about flashy proposals, those worthy of a future queen; thought about tricks Merlin might be able to do, as he had done for Tayla and Tristan; thought about the simple kind as well. But it wasn't until Merlin had said something, in a totally unrelated conversation, that he knew just what to do. So they planned and waited for the right time. For now was the time for Tayla to enjoy her wedding. She had never returned to Dover, preferring to stay where she felt safe, wanted and where her life felt real now, without the lies that she had lived so much of her life with. A month of preparations and excitement for his sister, though no one would know that. However, it was now well known though, that Arthur and Tayla were very close, best friend close, but nothing more. The rumours of the previous proposal had evaporated quickly when the news of Tayla and Tristan's wedding and the subsequent delight of King Uther at the strong alliance that this would bring to Camelot - A Knight of Camelot marrying the Princess of Dover. Camelot's people felt it and responded in kind, accepting Tayla as one of their own.

So today was the wedding. Arthur was delighted to be by Tayla's side, as she walked down the aisle. She wasn't completely comfortable with having her father by her side, so Henry had waited at the front, with Tristan and Uther, for her. Arthur had a hard time focusing on the ceremony, he couldn't help looking at Guinevere, wondering how long before this would be them. Of course, he still needed to ask her first, but at least his father wouldn't be a problem. Uther had kept his word and hadn't stood in the way of them being together. In fact, he had actually attempted to get to know Guinevere over the last month. Uther had finally admitted to Arthur, when Arthur had told him of his plans for the proposal, that he was finding he was liking Guinevere and that perhaps, she would make a good Queen after all.

After the feast and when Arthur had danced with Tayla and Guinevere at least twice, he slipped away. It was up to Merlin to make sure Guinevere followed shortly. Merlin didn't disappoint.

Arthur turned and looked at Guinevere as she walked over to him.

"Arthur, what is going on?" Gwen asked him, as he took her hand and walked them closer to the edge of the rooftop.

"Look, Guinevere. Do you see it?" Arthur asked, pointing out into the distance.

Gwen looked out over the wall, wondering what Arthur was up to.

"See what?" Gwen asked. Camelot was lit up, the people were in the streets celebrating the wedding that had happened in the castle. It was a very pretty sight.

"Camelot, and all that it is," Arthur said. "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is," Gwen agreed.

Arthur turned to Gwen, she turned to face him, curiosity on her face.

"Guinevere, you know I love you. You know I love Camelot and I know you love Camelot," Arthur said.

"Of course I do," Gwen replied, a frown flitting across her face at the seriousness in Arthur's voice.

"Help me take care of them. Help me be the King they deserve. Help me give them the Queen they deserve," Arthur said.

"What are you saying?" Gwen asked, her heart racing with hope.

"Marry me, Guinevere. Be their Queen and make sure I am worthy of being their King," Arthur said. Tears fell from Gwen's eyes. She knew what she wanted to say but she couldn't say anything; Arthur's words rendering her speechless.

"Guinevere?" Arthur said, a worried look coming into his eyes. Gwen shook her head slightly and smiled.

"Yes … I will marry you," Gwen said, finally finding her voice.

"Yes!" Merlin yelled from the shadows, making Gwen and Arthur jump.

"Merlin," Arthur said, not taking his eyes of Gwen.

"Yes my Lord," Merlin said.

"Go," Arthur replied as he pulled Gwen into his arms and kissed her.

THE END


	24. One Shot How Tayla knows

_A/N - One shot added here as it relates to the OC of this story Tayla and not anything else. Written around the time of Arthur's proposal to Tayla. How did Tayla know that his name would live on forever; how did she know he was meant to be with Gwen. Just a bit of fun, hope you enjoy._

Oh my God, I can't believe it worked! You're really here. I have so many questions," the woman in front of her said.

Tayla looked around the room, dazed and, though she didn't want to admit it, even to herself, slightly scared.

"I am sorry. Where am I? Is this a dream?" Tayla asked the overly excited girl in front of her. Wait, she looks like me!

"Sorry. I am Kayla, one of your descendants. I'm like you great great great X 50 granddaughter or something. I can't believe the spell actually worked," Kayla said, almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"Spell?" Tayla asked, confused. Great something granddaughter? I don't even have any children.

"Yeah, the one you wrote in your diary, it's the one I used. You wrote about our meeting, even giving the date. June 17 2010," Kayla replied.

"2010?" Tayla said in a whisper. It can't be. That's the future. That's...

"Yeah, sorry. You are in the future," replied Kayla.

"I think I need to sit down," Tayla said as she made her way to a chair.

"What was I thinking, of course you do. I'm sure you are confused. I'll try to explain things but there isn't really much time. The spell only lasts about 5 minutes, at least according to your diary." Diary? I don't keep a diary Tayla thought.

"I am sorry, but I think you have the wrong person," Tayla said, or I'm having a very vivid dream.

"What, oh my God? You aren't Tayla Princess of Dover?" Kayla asked.

"Well, yes I am," Tayla said. I've never had a dream so, well so real before. There was nothing vague or fuzzy about it. Just very confusing.

"Good. Great. Well, one thing I really wanted to know was what did King Arthur and Queen Guinevere look like. You didn't describe anyone in your diaries."

"King Arthur, Queen Guinevere?" Tayla's eyes went wide at the names.

"Yeah," Kayla said.

"Diaries?" Tayla asked.

"Yes, the diaries you started after you fled to Camelot. I've got copies of all of them, plus your letters to Arthur and his to you," Kayla said. Fled to Camelot? I haven't been to Camelot in years.

"Wait, you said this is 2010? That's, what, 1500 years in the future?" This had to be a dream, if only she could wake up. This just wasn't possible.

"Yeah, you made a spell that kept them safe, slowed the parchments aging, so the family have had copies made and keep the originals, sealed, just in case." When Tayla didn't say anything, Kayla continued.

"It is so funny to see what everyone thinks happened with the King and Queen. They have such interesting imaginations. You see, our family are the only ones who have the records. Every one else only gets the distorted myths and legends. People can't decide if Arthur and Gwen were real or not," Kayla said, her speech hurried.

"They are definitely real. You talk of spells, what do you mean?" Tayla, confused as she was, wasn't about to talk about spells unless she was sure it was safe. She still didn't believe this was happening.

"Oh, every female descendant of yours has power, varying amounts but they all have something," Kayla said as if it was just normal conversation. Things must have changed for spells to be so freely spoken of.

"Oh... I am sorry but I still do not understand. You say you have diaries, but I do not keep diaries." Kayla frowned and a look of distress came over her features.

"What? Oh god! Oh no! I thought you looked too good to be 40, but though hey, what do I know about it? Oh no. How old are you?" By now Kayla was pacing.

"I am 20," Tayla replied.

"20! Oh dear, then you haven't been to Camelot yet? You're not even married. No wonder you are so confused," Kayla said, turning to look at her, distress on the her face at her mistake.

"Married?" Tayla asked.

"Yes to .." Tayla cut her off.

"Stop! I don't think I should know any more." Tayla stood up and started to pace as well. Her breath caught when she saw a picture. She picked it up, turning around to face, well, herself.

"What is this?" Tayla asked, her eyes wide.

"It's a photo, a picture of someone," Kayla replied, walking over to her.

"Who are they?" Tayla asked, looking back at the photo.

"That's Kristian, my fiance, and I. That was taken at a medieval fair last month. He makes quite a handsome knight doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does." Tayla said quietly. She walked over to put the picture back and as she did, she saw another. Four people, they looked so happy. Except for the clothes she would know three of them anywhere. She ran her fingers gently over the faces, tears forming in her eyes. Kayla was watching her carefully.

Tayla spun around at the sound of a door opening. Her breath caught as he walked in the door.

"It's okay. This is Kristian. He knows about you and all of this," Kayla said, reassuringly. Kristan looked between the two women, not quite being able to believe what he saw.

"My Lady" he said, with a bow. His voice!

"Of course he does," Tayla said softly, with a knowing smile.

Tayla jumped at a beeping sound.

"Oh no, time is almost up. Here," Kayla said, handing Tayla a small piece of paper. "The diary said to give this to you before you left. I don't know if it will mean anything, since I seem to have messed up. I am really sorry."

"Don't be. You have given me something more precious than you could imagine." Tayla looked at the two people standing in front of her. Hope flaring in her heart. Tayla heard a humming sound in her ears and watched as everything faded in front of her eyes.

"Goodbye Princess," she heard them say.

"So, did you get to ask her what they looked like?" Kristian asked Kayla.

"No, but I think I know," she said walking over to the photos and picking up the one of the four.

"Well, you do know what she looked like at least. I can't believe how much you look like her," Kristian said.

"We are the same age. I messed up Kristian. I know I followed the spell, but for some reason instead of 40 year old Tayla, I got 20 year old Tayla instead. Given the way she was looking at you, I think I know what Tristan looked like." She smiled. "I told you you would be a perfect knight!" she chuckled.

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't think I would have liked living back then though. I like my comforts."

"Me too." she replied.

"So you said you think you know what Arthur and Gwen look like?"

"Yeah, i couldn't help but notice the way she was looking at this photo of the four of us."

"You think that Arthur and Gwen look like your brother and his wife?"

"Yeah, I do."

Tayla woke up in her bed, in the Castle she had always known. Just a dream, she thought. As she turned over to get comfortable, she felt something in her hand. She looked. It was a piece of parchment, and it was very old. No, it can't be she thought in disbelief.

She opened it up and read the words written, in her own hand. "Believe the dream. The mistake was meant to be."

She stared at it for a few moments, then a smile spread across her face. The hope that she had felt in her heart flared again, knowing that in at least one lifetime, they would be together. She got up, lighting more candles. She had a letter to write to a Prince she loved dearly. He needed encouragement in matters of the heart.


End file.
